Tomorrow Never Knows
by Raidne
Summary: [Chapter 10 Added] Things are taking place in the mirai timeline that no one ever expected. The androids come back but they are changed somehow. When they return so does someone else. Mirai Trunks x Mirai Juunanagou
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama. I am making no money from writing this piece of fan fiction. I am writing this for entertainment purposes.

Author's Notes: I'm not totally sure when Trunks killed Cell in the Future timeline but some told me it was three years after he killed the androids so I'm going with it. If the years are off forgive my timeline ignorance. Thank you.

Also this will eventually become a Mirai Trunks/Mirai Juunanagou fic so if you do not like the idea of the two being together or refuse to have an open mind towards it you may want to leave this fic now. If you have nothing against yaoi or shounen ai and an open mind stay, read the fic, and let me know what you think.

Tomorrow Never Knows

By: Raidne

Chapter 1

A woman sat on her window sill watching as clouds floated by and rain fell like silver needles sewing the ground to the sky. She sat in her home unaffected by the wet and chill that hung in the air outside. A lukewarm cup of coffee was clasped in one hand nearly forgotten. 

Today it would have been five years. A full five years since the last battle her son had to fight against the machines that had nearly destroyed their world. Five years of relative safety and peace. She savored every day like a sweet memory. Living the life she had since she first went out on her adventure to locate the seven magical dragon balls had taught her that peace was rare and precious. Whenever they had allowed themselves to relax something else had appeared to ruin the peace. The last threat that had hit had taken the peace, her friends, and her love. It had nearly taken her son more times then she knew or cared to think about. She had to swallow back a sob.

__

Vegeta, she thought sadly and despairingly. He was gone and she knew she would never get him back. She couldn't allow herself the hope of seeing him when her time finally came. She held no illusions about her mate. He had not been the kindest of people and never would have been. She knew she wasn't the best person ever either but she had never been on the same scale as him. People had always wondered how she could stand him. They would fight like cats and dogs but she knew in her heart of hearts that he loved her. Through every fight they had had she would see a certain light in his eyes. She would wonder if it was in hers. They loved each other. They hadn't needed to say it. He would always show her how he cared after every fight the best way he could. She allowed herself a wistful smile if not a little sad at the thought.

A crash upstairs brought her attention screaming back to the present. She had to get herself under control. She ran a hand over her eyes to check for any silent tears that may have snuck up on her. She was surprised to realize her eyes were dry for once. That rarely happened when she let her thoughts drift like that. She was thankful that her eyes weren't wet. Her son worried about her more then he needed to and she didn't want him worrying any more then he already did.

She smiled as said son came down the stairs to join her in the kitchen to have breakfast. He graced her with a small smile in return before sitting down to the mountain of food she had set out for him. She knew from habit he would eat quickly, which wasn't at all surprising, and would then excuse himself to go out to either one of the villages that had sprung up since it had once again become safe for people to gather in groups or would go out to train and let the rain be damned. He was so much like his father sometimes and then just not. His father had a similar attitude towards training but Trunks at least had some trace of common sense because he wouldn't train until he collapsed. At least not anymore. His father would never have bothered to help the villages that Trunks visited almost daily.

"Bye Kassan," Trunks said on his way out the door.

"Bye Trunks," Bulma called after him.

When he left Bulma went to her lab prepared to lose herself in whatever gadget or invention she could think of.

*****

Sitting on a boulder a boy looked out across the scorched landscape around him with a cynical eye. He sat with one leg stretched out in front of him and the other bent with his arm resting on his knee. He had lost track of how long he and his sister had been stuck in this wasteland. He just knew it had been to damn long.

"Juunana quit brooding," rang a female voice to his right, "it won't change anything."

"Yeah," he answered flatly, "I know." He didn't bother to turn to the girl while he spoke.

"At least that damn saiyan has left us alone," he heard the girl say.

He couldn't help the smirk that crossed his lips, "Nice choice of words." Now he turned to look at her.

The girl emitted a very unladylike snort as a reply. Neither of them had changed physically since arriving in this place and they knew if they had still been on earth they still wouldn't have changed at all. They had changed since arriving here but they weren't changes that could be seen with the eye. On the outside they still wore their nearly identical faces. The only real differences between their visages were their coloring. She was pale where he was dark. She had hair the color of sun-spun gold while his was the black of a raven's wing against the night sky. Their bodies would never wither away and show the signs of age that their eyes might some day show. They would always be ageless and young. Not that it mattered now anyway.

"Did you ever think we would end up here when everything was over?" the blonde asked quietly. Before they had come here he would never have heard that note in her voice. It was a sound of dismay mixed with hopelessness. Before this she had been almost as cocky and confident as he was but that had all been shot to hell. Literally.

"I never thought it would end," he answered back. He hadn't either. Neither of them had. They had destroyed so much just for the sack of their own entertainment. They would have continued to if Trunks hadn't just shown up one day a lot stronger then he had been the day before.

"I had always assumed we didn't have souls. That if we should have died somehow, no matter how impossible that was, it wouldn't matter. There would be no place for us to go," she said quietly.

He looked at her seriously. When they had been alive he had never given it a thought. It had never occurred to him that one day he and his sister would die and have to answer for their crimes. That ignorance had been shattered when he woke up to find himself in front of some big red demon. King Yemma had been less then pleased with his actions. He had relived everything every crime through the eyes of his victims. He had never asked his sister what it had been like for her but the haunted look in her eyes when he found her in this wasteland had been enough of an answer.

When they had first found themselves here one of the people they had killed had been all to thrilled to point out that it had been his son that had killed them. Vegeta was an ass. A damned ass at that. You had to appreciate the irony of the situation. They were in hell and so was one of their more enthusiastic foes. Granted the guy hadn't been alive long enough to make as much impact on the game as his son and the boy's teacher had but when they had fought him his attitude alone had made him the most memorable of the original group. While the others had been petrified on some level this guy had flown right up to them and demanded a fight. The only reason he had lasted as long as he had was because it was more fun then he realized to toy with his pride the way they had. Now they got to spend eternity together. Oh the joy.

Juunana still wasn't that sure what they had done so wrong to deserve being stuck around the saiyan prince for forever.

*****

Trunks sat on one of the few standing buildings that was left in this city. It had been hit by the androids years ago when he had still been a boy. He knew what today was. It had been another year to the day that the androids had been destroyed. Five years since he had succeeded in avenging his father and sensei. Every year on this day he would visit one of the cities that had been hit and left to never be rebuilt to remember.

He sat on the bricks that had held together throughout the destruction and let the cold wind cut through him. He sat with the rain streaming down, plastering his hair to his face and his shirt to his chest. He was oblivious to it all.

In the past couple of years he hadn't changed much on the outside. His mother had told him that his father had never shown his true age and she suspected it was something in saiyan DNA. Apparently he would probably still look like he was in his early twenties in thirty years. His hair was long again. It fell down his back in a lavender ponytail. He saw no point in cutting it. Since the androids had died there hadn't been anything to fight so he hardly worried about it getting in his eyes. 

There also wasn't anyone to spar with. There was no one to test his strength against and he was getting bored. He continued to train but he hungered for a challenge. Trunks never mentioned it to his mother but he could tell that she had noticed him changing. The trip to the past had changed him more then he had originally thought. Considering he had died while he had been there it was probably to be expected. Not that he had or ever would tell his mother that.

He missed having a challenge but he had no desire to wish any more danger into the world. People were finally able to pull their lives together after hiding in numbing terror for most their lives. He had no desire to go back to the running and the hiding that his earlier years had revolved around.

Three years after the androids had been taken care of Cell had appeared. Without Juuhachi and Juunana around to absorb he wasn't hard to beat. Since then there hadn't been anything. Not that he was complaining.

To make a long story short Trunks was lonely for someone he could talk to and spar with. He couldn't really explain to his mother what was bothering him and he wasn't all that sure himself.

Trunks sat in the rain for a couple of hours more before heading home.

*****

Juunana and Juuhachi were flying over the tree that bore King Yemma's fruit and was guarded by Raz and Gaz. Two very ugly and stupid demons. Apparently they hadn't heard of the twin's reputation yet. Gaz, the blue one, actually took a swing at them with that club of his. Boy was he surprised when Juuhachi calmly caught it with one hand and succeeded in holding it totally immobile with very little effort. Juunana was about to slam his fist into the ugly thing's face when the red one came running. For some unknown reason they had been summoned to appear before Yemma's desk. They released Gaz and went on their way. Neither was looking forward to their destination. The last time they had appeared before Yemma hadn't left pleasant memories.

Raz showed them the shortcut that would take them to the checkpoint and put them in front of Yemma's desk. He had wanted to get rid of them as quickly as possible. On the way up all they could do was wonder what could warrant a meeting. They hadn't done anything lately to result in any kind of summons. Needless to say they were quite confused when they arrived at their destination.

Yemma was so deep in paperwork that he didn't even notice their arrival. The various little clerks though certainly did. The two androids had left an impact on these weaklings when they had first arrived. This time the two were there together and that just seemed to be doubly worse. Many clerks thought up excuses to take their breaks early at their arrival.

As Juunana began to get impatient for an explanation he cleared his throat to try and get the big red thing's attention. When that didn't work he tried a different approach.

"So is there any reason we were asked to come here or did you just miss our charming company?" he spoke up.

"Huh?" King Yemma looked up a little confused for a moment until he focused on them. "I thought I told those morons to have you here five minutes ago!" He had gone from mild confusion to anger very quickly.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged. It wasn't their problem. "Just can't find good help anymore," said Juuhachigou dryly.

"No you can't," grumbled Yemma. "Well I suppose I should explain to you what has happened."

"That would be nice," Juunana spoke up.

Yemma ignored him and went on, "Your physical bodies in the living world had special components built in to try and repair a certain extent of damage and they have apparently begun to reach that limit. Your bodies were so damaged it appeared that those components wouldn't be able to make a difference but they have. Since the bodies are now functional enough to house your spirits and we have decided that your souls are salvageable you will be released from hell to return to the living world today."

The brother and sister could do nothing but stare. Did he say what they thought he just said? Yeah he had. They were going to be alive again. They just stood in stunned silence. Whatever they had thought they would be told today this certainly wasn't it.

Yemma continued as if unaware of the shock, "I hope you realize how lucky you are. Since you didn't ask to become androids and do some of the things you did your souls have been judged as salvageable and will be given this second chance at life. If you had been judged as uncompromising in your ways then we wouldn't be giving you the extra energy you are going to need to fix your bodies enough to become mobile and your souls would be left to wander hell. Take advantage of this opportunity to fix some of the crap you screwed up when you were alive the first time unless you want to return to hell the next time around.

"So do you want this opportunity or not?"

Finally finding their voices Juunana and Juuhachi both shouted at the same time, "Yes!"

As a white glow of energy overtook them so did a dark blur that quickly latched onto them as they vanished from sight.

"That can't be good," muttered King Yemma.

*****

"Yo Vegeta! I heard those robotic mates of yours were getting out!" shouted the ever-annoying red alien.

"What are you talking about?" growled the annoyed saiyan prince as he fixed Jeiyce with a cold glare.

"The androids. Didn't you here? It's all anyone can talk about," Jeiyce continued.

"I've killed you before and if I can't kill you now I can make you wish you could die just to make the pain stop. Out with it!" demanded Vegeta. If there was something going on with the androids he wanted to know it.

"Why they're being let out, you know sent back to the living world," Jeiyce continued as if oblivious to the seething rage that had overtook the saiyan. Vegeta shot into the air so quickly that the sonic boom left behind knocked Jeiyce on his butt. "Nice to spread good news you know," he shouted after Vegeta.

Vegeta flew on not hearing Jeiyce's shout, which was probably in the red dandy's best interest. His mind was locked onto the fact that those bastards that had killed him were getting out. They were getting out and he was stuck here. His son would have no warning if they attacked. The woman was too weak to defend herself in case they just attacked and didn't care who they took out in the process, which was far more likely. He was not going to let them get out if he could help it while he sat around in hell for an eternity.

He only stopped once and that was to beat the shortcut out of Raz and Gaz. They were only to happy to give him the way in order see him go in the opposite direction of them. It wasn't long until he was at the checkpoint which also served as Yemma's office. When he arrived he could already tell he was too late. As some sort of energy that glowed white surrounded the androids he lunged for them and piggybacked on that power back to a world he thought he would never return to since the loss of the dragon balls.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. It belongs to Akira Toriyama.

Author's Notes: I'm letting you know now that I will probably slip some B/V moments in on ya. Not much else to say.

Thanks for the reviews guys. It's good to know people are reading this thing.

Remember to review everyone! Flame if you want I find it amusing.

Tomorrow Never Knows

By: Raidne

Chapter 2

A groan slipped past his lips as light seeped between his parted lashes to send pain shooting into his skull. Kami it hurt. Damn that bastard Yemma for not warning them and just damn him again for the hell of it.

Juunanagou sat up painfully and did a quick inventory of himself. Everything seemed to be moving that was supposed to for the time being but not everything was doing what he wanted. The most annoying at the moment being that the fingers on his left hand kept twitching involuntarily. Something else that had him marginally concerned was the fact that he couldn't see out of his right eye at all. There were also minor aches and pains everywhere.

Through his good eye he saw his sister sitting up uneasily a few feet away. She looked as bad as he felt. Her hair was a dull brown from all the dirt and grit that had gathered in it for however long their bodies had been left to lie there for. The skin that could be seen through the filth was the bright pink of new flesh. Both of their clothes were ruined. Juuhachi was even missing a boot along with her jacket. Looking at her made him thankful he didn't have a mirror.

She turned to face him and opened her mouth as if to speak but quickly closed it with a barely audible click of her teeth. She looked worried suddenly. When her hand flew to her throat he understood. She had lost her voice. 'That might not be a bad thing,' he thought ironically. After all those years of telling her to shut up that was all she could do. He thought it was funny in a sick kind of way.

"Let's try Ggerro's laab," he said slightly slurred. Just great his voice wasn't working all that well either.

They were both pleasantly surprised to realize they could fly in a straight line at least. 'With our luck we'll run into Trunks before we even reach the fucking lab,' Juunanagou thought angrily.

The flight to the damn mountain was unsurprisingly silent. When they arrived at the lab they had left many years before trashed and discarded they silently hoped they hadn't been as thorough in their destruction of the machinery as they had once hoped and believed. Luck was apparently on their side because they found one of the hibernation tanks that Gero had kept them in originally that was fully operational. The programming could be switched to regeneration/repair but since there was only one they were going to have to take turns using it. Since Juuhachigou wouldn't even be able to voice an alarm if something turned out to be wrong with the machine she climbed in first while Juunanagou sat on a stool in the lab watching the numbers on a screen that ticked over his sister's recovery. It was incredibly dull.

Growing even more bored with every passing minute he let his eyes wander around the lab to examine all the damage he had managed when he had awakened with some detached pride. Juunanagou found that his eyes continually strayed to one part of the lab in particular. If there was anything he was proud of that he had done in his life it was that. There in that little spot among the wreckage of the rest of the lab you could find small computer chips and possible traces of blood left by years passed. That was where he had crushed that rat bastard Gero's head. Personally he thought he should have been able to bypass hell altogether for ridding the world of that sick fucker. Unfortunately for him the deities that ruled the universe had different priorities.

Looking back at the screen in front of him he watched more numbers steadily tick off. She was still a few hours away from being done. Well Yemma had told them that they were being given enough energy to be mobile not fully operational. Juunanagou scowled. He seriously hated that prick.

Swiveling around on the stool he sat on he examined the lab a little more closely. He was hoping to find a computer terminal that had survived. He was still trying to get used to only being able to see through one eye and it was making his search a bit more difficult. Right now he was just looking for some sort of distraction. If he could sort through some of Gero's old files it might give him some sort of idea at any further repairs they may need to make before this crap was over. If that proved to be a waste of time maybe he could pass the time with a game of solitaire or one of those other games humans made purely for procrastination.

His search proved fruitless so he went back to staring at the numbers on the screen. This was incredibly dull. The one thought that was getting him through it was the fact that Juuhachi would have to sit where he was and play guard while he was being repaired and be dulled out of her scull also. The boredom probably wouldn't bother her as much as it did him though. Looking down at his shredded shirt and jeans he thought of something that was a sort of revenge. After he had been forced to spend hours on end waiting while she tried on clothes she would be forced to sit around looking a complete wreck on this little stool and deal with it. She was going to be very pissed off when he finished his turn. Damn and by then she would have her voice back too.

Propping his elbow on the dusty counter next to him he propped his chin in his hand and let his thoughts wander wherever they pleased. Saying it was weird being alive again was an understatement. It was also incredibly unnerving. Neither he nor his sister had any idea how long it had been since they had died. It couldn't have been to many years since the lab still had operational machinery. Time in the afterlife worked differently then time in the living world. They had had no way to keep track of the passing years and neither of them had held any desire to do so. These reasons alone made it frighteningly easy just to lose yourself in the time stream.

Letting his thoughts continue to drift where they may he started thinking of something of importance. Would they be able to avoid Trunks? That last fight shot any confidence he had originally held of winning to shit for obvious reasons. Frankly he was hoping to avoid having to see Yemma again for as long as he could. Which, in turn, meant avoiding Trunks. Even if the boy was gorgeous when he was pissed off. Yeah that's right. The heartless, cold, cruel, homicidal Juunanagou had a crush. Not that that was what he would call it. He would just refer to it as lust and leave it at that. It didn't matter how many times the purple haired warrior had invaded his dreams. Yeah. Just lust. He didn't feel anything for anyone. Then again if he hadn't liked the guy even a little bit then why had he let him live all those times?

"Good to know I wasn't in danger or anything," a cold voice interrupted his thoughts. "Obviously help from you couldn't be counted on."

Looking up he saw Juuhachigou standing in front of him. She must have been fully healed, not that he could tell through all the grime that still covered her and her ruined clothing. She looked rather annoyed. Glancing down at the small screen again he saw that her time was up. Had he really just zoned out for over an hour? That wasn't good.

"Damn. I wass hhoping the vooiicce was gonne for goood," he muttered as he climbed into the tube for his turn. As the machine began to put him under he had a fleeting thought of lavender hair and fierce blue eyes.

*****

It was suffocating him. It pressed down on him. He couldn't see a damn thing. He punched up and clawed his way through. After what he had gone through he would be damned if he was just going to lie there and let it happen again. As he continued his efforts, eventually he was greeted by the feel of open air on his arms. He gave a forceful heave and as he did so he pulled himself into the open air. Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans had pulled himself out of his own grave and was left panting from exertion on the broken grass.

He raised his head to regard his surroundings. There was a large stone stuck in the ground behind him and several others lined up on either side of it. He didn't waste much time on studying them. For some reason he felt like he really did not want to know what those things were. Just over the tops of some trees he could make out the domes of Capsule Corp. He was back. Pushing himself painfully into a standing position he started to try and make it the rest of the way home.

*****

Juunanagou did a quick inventory of himself when he crawled out of the tank. Everything appeared to be working fine now. He was relieved to see his fingers were no longer twitching. That had been unbelievably annoying.

He scowled when he saw his reflection in some broken glass. He looked like something that the cat had thrown up and left for the dog. Looking around for his sister he spotted her looking at a laptop she must have found somewhere frowning. He had been expecting to see someone still grime covered in ragged clothing. That is not what he got. Juuhachi gave every impression of being squeaky clean and was wearing new clothes. She had been annoyed with him for just zoning out while she left, showered, and shopped! It was nice to know just how little his life mattered to her in the face of looking anything less then perfect.

"Good to know I didn't need any help or anything," he said sarcastically echoing her previous words. She didn't so much as look at him. Her attention was still riveted to the small monitor in front of her. Annoyed that his remark had no affect he walked over to see what was so interesting.

"Can you tell me what this is?" he said scornfully when all he saw were more statistics and numbers. It didn't look like anything of remote importance but it had somehow captured his sister's total and complete attention.

"According to this we were originally 50% organic," she paused. "Now we are only 23%."

He still didn't see what the big deal was. He may not be allowed to do anything about it anymore but to him it was still the less human the better. Looking at his sister he realized it seemed to bother her though. Not that he could understand why.

"Where'd you get the clothes?" he asked changing the subject.

Closing the laptop she stood up. "I got bored waiting for you to heal and decided to look around this place. There were some old boxes in a back room full of clothes."

Juunana raised an eyebrow at that. It didn't make sense for Gero to have clothing there unless it had been his own. Going by what Juuhachi was attired in these had definitely not been in the doctor's closet. Unless he had weekend hobbies they hadn't known about. She was wearing a red skirt, a white shirt, a red jacket, and white sneakers. This was a little bright for her.

"I won't walk away from that room looking like a tomato like you will I?" he said sarcastically. He ducked a swing she made at his head and kept walking down the short hallway.

Inside the room he made out a lump pushed against one wall that may have been a mattress at some point in the distant past and as Juuhachigou had said boxes lined up against another wall. There were two. One was full of boys' clothes while the other had girls'. Most the clothes had been eaten by mice or ruined by a drip in the ceiling. There were others he thought had gone into the box tattered and stained. He managed to salvage a pair of black jeans, since his were almost missing a leg. A white tank top, a pair of beat up boots, a gray button up shirt and a shower later he was dressed and ready to go. He left his tattered bandanna on the ground with the rest of his discarded clothing. It was probably the only thing he would remotely miss.

"Now what?" asked Juuhachigou from the doorway.

"We find a place to crash until we figure out what to do," he said evenly. He briefly considered burning the lab down to the ground but changed his mind when he walked by the tank. They might end up needing that thing again. Then they left the lab and didn't look back.

*****

Bulma was just entering the kitchen when she heard the noise. I sounded like an animal scratching at the back door. Cautiously she cracked the door open before flinging it all the way open with a startled shriek before throwing herself down beside the huddled form on the ground. It couldn't be. It was.

Tears sprang to her eyes as she looked down at the injured form of the man on her lawn. She shakily reached out to rub a hand down his flame crested hair to his cheek as if to reassure herself that he was really there and not some cruel dream that would evaporate at her touch. The tears that had gathered in her eyes finally rolled down her cheeks when he was solid to the touch.

"Vegeta," she said brokenly. She looked down at his damaged body and was hit by a sudden wave of déjà vu. This is how he had looked that day. That day she had been forced to bury him. 'Except now,' she thought as she watched his chest rise and fall, 'he is _alive_.'

The thought filled her with an iron determination that she hadn't felt in years since the androids had been killed. She had him back now and she would be damned if she was going to let him go without a fight.

"Trunks!" she shouted. First they would get him in a regeneration tank. Then when he had healed they would find out how he had gotten back without the aid of the dragon balls and why he was in the shape he was in.

*****

Trunks leaned against the wall in his mother's lab. He was watching the still form that floated in the green tinged liquid inside the regeneration tank. It was obviously his father but something about this mess didn't seem right to him. His mother was sitting in a swivel chair near by also watching the limp form of her husband.

It bothered him that he hadn't sensed his father's ki when he had arrived. He hadn't even known anything was wrong until he heard his mother yell for him. When he had come down stairs he had sensed his father but it had been so weak that it was nearly impossible to tell. His father had by some fluke made it back but was nearly dead. Staring at the still face on the other side of the glass he hoped they had found him in time.

The part of him that couldn't help but remember his father's attitude in the past was in a state of awe at the way his mother was worrying over him. He was glad his father was alive but part of him was trying to prepare himself for when his father rejected him. He may have been able to find some common ground with the past version of his father but this was the man that he had never met. It wasn't going to be pretty.

When the tank beeped to alert them that it was done he watched as his mother stood to go over and check on his father while the greenish healing fluid drained away. His mother would never have hurried for anyone but she was now. Having your long dead husband suddenly show up at your door was a changing moment.

When Vegeta stepped out he gave Trunks a measuring look and then began to turn his attention to Bulma who was giving him some of his old clothes. It turned out she hadn't been able to bring herself to part with a lot of his stuff and had just moved it to the attic so she wouldn't have to look at it. After he had helped her get Vegeta to the tank she had sent Trunks to find some clothes that Vegeta could wear.

"It's been a while brat," Vegeta said as he took the clothes from Bulma.

"Missed you too dad," Trunks said lightly with a grin. He knew better then to take offence to something that small. Before anything else could be said a high-pitched scream from his mother caught both of their attention. She was staring down at her wrist in mute horror. Trunks felt his eyes go wide. Vegeta just smirked. Vegeta's tail had grown back and it had twined itself around her wrist.

"It's a tail not a snake woman," Vegeta said smugly. "It's not going to hurt you." He withdrew his tail to Bulma's obvious relief and quickly dressed.

"Vegeta-How?" Bulma tried to ask. They knew that she didn't mean the tail.

"For some damn reason Yemma sent the androids back and I snagged a ride when I heard without asking," Vegeta answered crossing his arms. Silence followed this revelation for a few seconds until Bulma exploded.

"What! How could he!" she demanded with her fists clinched at her sides.

"How the hell should I know," Vegeta growled.

"We have to find them," Trunks said pushing off from the wall he had been leaning on.

"And how do you propose we do that," Vegeta said arrogantly. "They have no discernable ki to track them by and if they returned to where their bodies were like I did they will be long gone by now. We'll have to wait until they show themselves before we know where they are."

Before Trunks could argue Bulma stopped him. She rubbed her eyes with her thumb and forefinger and spoke tiredly, "He's right. Right now we have no idea where they are. It'll be best just to wait." Vegeta looked a bit surprised that she had agreed with him on anything.

Trunks left the room. Saying he was upset was like saying an A-bomb would do a little damage.

*****

After Trunks left Bulma looked at Vegeta trying to figure out what she should do now. Granted him coming back to life wasn't a new thing but when you thought he would never be returning and years later you found him on your doorstop it left you a bit shocked. It didn't help that the only reason he was back was that he was accidentally returned along with the reason that he had died. She was happy he was back but she was pissed that the androids were too.

Before she could decide on her reaction an arm was wrapped around her waist and was pulling her against a hard chest. She felt the newly acquired tail tickle the bare skin of her leg below her shorts. She gasped slightly at the abruptness. She should have expected it though.

"Vegeta aren't you hungry," she said giggling slightly.

"Famished," he said simply as he lowered his lips to hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. They are the creations of Akira Toriyama. I am making no money from writing this.

Author's Notes: A quick warning, its going to be another chapter or two until we start getting into any real Trunks/Juunana moments. I would like to thank Nadine, Rose Angel, and Leelee for reviewing. THANK YOU! Here's the next chapter so the death threats can stop now.

And for the shameless plug part of my A/N. I wrote a one shot called 'Near You'. It is from Juunana's pov on why he hasn't killed Trunks yet. I wrote it while FF.net was down and decided to post it. Let me know what you think.

Tomorrow Never Knows

By: Raidne

Chapter 3

'Trees. Trees. More trees.' Juunana-gou had never been so sick of seeing green and brown in his life. They hadn't gotten far enough from the mountain yet to start spotting anything resembling a city and neither felt like staying in the woods. When they found a city they were just going to have to find a building that was empty of any other occupants and take up residence. They weren't going to draw much attention to themselves unless they had to.

As Juunana-gou was pondering whether or not blasting trees could actually hurt his new found parole he saw Juuhachi-gou stop in mid air and drift to the ground. He followed her example incase she had picked up something. He checked the area for any high power levels as he landed. The search turned up empty. Just great. Either his scanners were malfunctioning or his sister was. He hoped it was the latter. Him heartless? Never.

"Now what?" Juunana-gou asked impatiently.

"I saw a village," Juuhachi said simply as she began to walk.

"So?" Juunana asked crossing his arms.

"So, we don't know how long we've been dead or what has happened since then," Juuhachi said over her shoulder.

Juunana scowled. She had a point but he wasn't going to admit that. Especially not to her. "I'm sure they will be just thrilled though to see their nightmares returned to life," he remarked sarcastically as he began to follow with his hands jammed into his pants' pockets. Hmm, a stampede could be entertaining.

"I doubt they'll recognize us," she said offhandedly.

Looking down at himself he seriously doubted it.

An hour later Juunana could be found leaning against the outside wall of a small hut in wide-eyed amazement of the serious stupidity of the human race. He knew they weren't that bright but this was ridiculous. Not a one recognized he and his sister and they bought the story that the two of them had been living in the woods and just come out into the open now to try and catch up on local news. Not a single one of these pitiful wastes of space recognized him! Hell, there was even a group of girls not far away from him that thought they were being discreet when they would look at him and giggle before turning to whisper something into the ear of a friend. He wondered if they knew just how obvious they were or if they just didn't really care.

This village was a very close-knit friendly community. Whenever one of the villagers noticed the two new faces they would shout a greeting. They had already been given at least five invitations for dinner. Granted they were from the teen portion of the village. The portion whose eyes had a tendency to wander away from their faces when they were speaking to them. Juunana would have been thrilled to be able to just blast the entire place to hell but whenever he decided he would a glare from Juuhachi would stop him from going through with it. They had too much to lose now to let his ego and temper screw it up for them. At least that was what he kept telling himself while he stood against the wall and scowled as his sister talked with an elderly woman that looked old enough to be Gero's great grandmother.

Juunana's scowl deepened, if that was at all possible, as he heard footsteps coming up from his right. 'Not another one of these fools.' He groaned internally.

"I don't believe I've seen you around here before," came a male voice from his right. Juunana groaned again. Guys and girls alike had been hitting on him today and as much fun as it would normally be to string a few along, today he just wasn't in the mood.

"Not much of a surprise there since this is my first and last visit," he said coldly. He didn't bother to turn just silently willed them to realize they were annoying someone who could and would snap their neck if they hit the right buttons.

"Then this is your lucky day. If anyone can help you enjoy your visit I certainly can," the male voice answered back smoothly. Juunana almost rolled his eyes. This was truly pathetic. Did he really look stupid enough to fall for these lines? Best not to ask Juuhachi the answer to that.

"Get lost," Juunana said harshly. This little twerp just couldn't seem to take a hint.

"I'm Yokubo," said that persistent little voice. "Might I inquire to your name?"

"No," Juunana answered shortly turning to glare at the stupid human. When it didn't work he had to wonder if he had lost his touch while in hell.

"Aww now don't be like that," the boy said running a hand through messy brown hair and giving a very practiced smile. Juunana wondered absently if this was supposes to warm him to the boy. If it was the attempt had died stillborn because he was getting closer and closer to just bashing the boys head into street and going on.

"Excuse me," another voice interrupted the threat that was about to leave Juunana's lips. "I'm going to have to steal my brother away for a few moments."

When the little worm finally slithered away Juunana wondered if he was relieved or annoyed that he didn't get to scare him away. He finally settled on indifferent.

"I hope you don't mind me pulling you away from such charming company," Juuhachi said sarcastically.

"I would have preferred tossing my so called 'charming company' into a meat grinder," he said back. "So what did Grandma Moses have to say?" he asked shoving his hands into the pockets of his black jeans.

"_Furui_," she emphasized the word, "was able to tell me more then I really wanted to know." She sounded almost regretful when she said the rest.

Juunana gave her a sideways, "Do I really want to know?"

His sister took a breath before going on, "We've been dead for five years."

He grimaced, "I guess I should be relieved then that I didn't look even worse then I did when we got back if we had been lying in mud for that long."

"Be serious for one moment," Juuhachi said sounding exasperated.

"You're the one that is always calling me a child," he pointed out bemused.

He heard her let out an exasperated breath and turned to watch her try to fight the immortal creature that was her temper back into the abyss to be summoned later when he did something along the lines of putting her underwear in the freezer. Or itching powder down her shirt. Maybe mixing mayonnaise with her shampoo. Or-

He broke the thought off when he saw Juuhachi readying a punch. "What?" he asked faking innocence.

"You're hopeless," she said dropping the fist.

"I've been trying to tell you-," he began.

"Oh shut up," she interrupted him by saying. She crossed her arms before going on. "Anyway I heard the villagers were putting up a building and I volunteered us to help," she glared at him the entire time she said it daring him to argue with her. It was a wasted effort since she had shocked him so much he couldn't immediately speak.

"You WHAT?" he spat out. The paralysis didn't last for long.

"I volunteered us-," she said slowly as if talking down to a small child.

"I got that part," he broke in harshly. "_Why_?"

"You heard Yemma just like I did."

Juunana couldn't help but groan. 'Right, I almost forgot that I am on parole,' he thought acidly.

"Come on," she said uncrossing her arms and grabbing one of his. "It's this or going back to your many admirers," she said pointing to where Yokubo was standing next to some girl and waving to them.

"What exactly is it that we are going to have to do?" he asked as he followed Juuhachi.

*****

Minikui chuckled to herself as her cousin watched his most recent target slip from his sights. 'Poor Yokubo,' she thought sardonically. The handsome boy that had evaded her cousin was walking away with some attractive blonde girl.

"Shut up," the annoyed boy to her side growled.

"But it is just so funny," she said covering her mouth with her hand. Her dark eyes twinkled with malicious humor.

"Go fuck yourself."

"You're just mad because he won't do it for you," she giggled.

"You're not one to talk," he said a slight trace of laughter in his voice.

Minikui tossed dark brown hair over one shoulder. "I have no idea what you are talking about my dear cousin."

"You haven't gotten the Briefs heir into your bed yet now have you? I could be wrong. But I doubt it." Yokubo's mouth was twisted into a cruel smirk.

"I'll get another chance," she said while mentally reviewing when the last time it was since the purple haired Briefs boy had been to the village. "That's more then you can say. Those two probably won't be back for a long while." Her lips curved into her earlier smirk at his failure.

Yokubo turned quickly and backhanded his cousin across the face hard enough to knock her onto the ground. He turned swiftly and walked away leaving her to bitch about how she was going to get back at him for bruising her face.

*****

Time went on at Capsule Corp after his father was miraculously returned to them. Days passed and not even a peep from the androids. Trunks had been sure that they would have done something by now. It wasn't that he had been hoping for an attack he just wanted some clue as to where they were.

It didn't help that dwelling on the subject of the androids was just a little easier then dealing with his newly revived father. Vegeta was the same bad ass personality that he had been in that alternate timeline but with one noticeable difference. Being in hell so long had made _some _changes in the arrogant prince because while he still trained constantly he had been spending a lot of time with Bulma. It was weird. Although Vegeta wasn't exactly affectionate he wasn't going out of his way anymore to deny that Bulma meant anything to him. The few times that he and Trunks had crossed paths Vegeta would make a few clipped remarks to him and that was it.

'Well what did you expect a father that gushed all over about how proud he was and how he would never leave you again,' a cynical voice asked. Trunks almost snorted at the thought. If there was one verb that could never be used in connection about the Saiyan prince it was 'gush'.

His dwelling on the android problem, or lack there of, had him heading to Gero's lab today in the hopes of finding something. Why he hadn't thought to go there the first day escaped him. Vegeta had needed that trip into the regen tank so they probably needed some repairs themselves.

Spotting the lab's entrance looming ahead he came to an abrupt stop and landed on his feet in the doorway. Every nerve tense incase of attack. His hand was ready to go for his sword in a seconds notice. His senses stretched to pick up any movement. He heard nothing. None of the shadows stirred. He didn't relax his guard for a moment but he did begin to make his way into the lab.

As he walked his boots stirred years worth of dirt and dust to waft in the air. It made his nose itch horribly. He was forced to drop his guard when he was suddenly hit with a sneezing fit. When it was over he looked around to see if anything had moved. As embarrassed as he was he noted that nothing had budged. 'They're not here,' he decided finally. There was no way they would have passed up the chance to pummel him while he was distracted if they had been.

Letting out an annoyed groan he let his eyes linger over the dark bulky shapes of the equipment in the room. He hadn't known where the switch was to turn on the power so he was stuck depending on his night vision alone. He was grateful to his father's genes for giving him slightly better then human vision. He began to fill around for anything that resembled a light switch along the wall, careful not to hit anything that he couldn't recognize. Flicking the first one he came across turned out not to be the wisest of decisions since he heard a loud rumbling quickly followed by a shattering _clank_. Scared of what he may have just turned on he hit the switch again and the noises ended. Much to his relief.

The second time turned out to be the charm because he managed to find the light switch. When the fluorescent lighting overhead flickered to life he looked around curiously. He had never really been in Gero's lab unless you counted the time in that other timeline when he had gone with the others in the hopes of preventing the old doctor from waking Juuhachi-gou and Juunana-gou. The first thought that crossed his mind was 'Mom would love this place.' It was true too. Being brought up by Bulma the blue haired genius he had learned a certain respect for technology but he wasn't as capable as she. He had no idea what most of the gizmos he was looking at could possibly be but he knew if his mom were here she would have them figured out and working better then originally intended in moments. It creeped him out how she could do that. He also wasn't about to test any of those odd looking devices out either. Fighting killer androids for years made you fear technology a little bit too.

Looking at a device that had sharp protrusions on one end he decided his fear was well founded. 'I don't even want to guess what some of these are supposed to do.'

With his curiosity sated he turned to leave and tried to calm the annoying voice in his head that was demanding to know what he planned to do about the androids. As he walked he had his eyes lowered to the ground. Otherwise he probably would have missed the discarded piece of orange material. Images of past fights zoomed through his mind. Juunana-gou smirking cockily at him before delivering a blow to his stomach, Juunana-gou staring down at him as he lay beaten and bloody on the ground expecting to die. It was his bandanna. Trunks closed his eyes and clenched his teeth in anger as the images became interspersed with the memory of finding Gohan dead and beaten on the cracked concrete. His knuckles turned white as his fists clenched. He was so deep into his memories he didn't realize that he had put his hand through a near by wall until he felt air sting open cuts on his knuckles.

After removing his fist from the wall he saw light shining through the hole. It must have been another room. 'But where's the door?' he thought to himself looking around. Not being able to spot one and having nothing better to do anyway he took a step back and decided to widen the hole a bit. One concentrated energy blast was all it took. Stepping into the room using a ball of energy he formed in one hand as a sort of makeshift torch he began to look around. The room appeared to be an office. A lone metal desk stood in the center of the room with a computer swivel chair lying across the floor discarded. A single filing cabinet leaned against the far wall, metal glinting back the light of Trunks' torch.

Walking in he looked at the desk's top, which was cluttered with post it notes, pencils, and a lamp that looked like it had seen better days. The computer that shared the domain with the rest of the clutter had an inch of dust on it. Well what was left of the computer anyway. The thing looked gutted. Wires and unidentifiable micro chips spilled across loose papers. Remembering a few times his mother had cannibalized equipment for usable parts he discarded the computer carnage as another eccentricity shared by scientists. Seeing nothing else of interest on the desk he turned his attention to the filing cabinet. He pulled open the top drawer with his right hand, the hand that wasn't holding a pulsing ball of light. A quick scan of the file names made his eyes widen and quickly reread each one more closely. 'Subject 17, Subject 18, ' he read the names in detached awe. When his mother had heard they had found plans of the androids in the other timeline she had been adamant about finding the plans herself. Trunks had flat out refused to take her. With the androids dead he was perfectly content to let the place where they had been created lay in ruin for all time. He would be surprised if she hadn't found a way to come here on her own before now. Well looked like his mother was going to get her wish.

Pulling out the files and sitting them on the desk he turned on the lamp and began to flip through them. He might as well make sure this is what his mother wanted. He began reading.

*****

"Do you think we'll have to pay the rats rent?"

Juuhachi glared at her brother briefly before walking through the doorway. They had only been away from that wretched village for one damned day. When Juunana and Juuhachi had finished the project early they had somehow got sucked into staying for the post completion party. Juunana had spent the entire time trying to think up a list of reasons why not to kill that human pest Yokubo. It was a remarkably short list. There were only two things on it. One reason was that his body count had been fairly impressive the first time he was sent to hell and adding to it certainly wasn't going to help him any. The last was that if he did it Juuhachi would nag him. He wasn't sure which was actually on the top of his list.

After making their escape they had tried to find a city that was still suitably deserted. It was harder then originally expected. The first city they entered after finding civilization _was _civilization. In other words there were people. People shopping. Yes that's right people were shopping. Most the streets were lined with booths, food stands, and some of the rooms in the buildings that were still standing had been turned into makeshift shops. Juunana knew it was irrational but he couldn't help the annoyance he felt when he saw all those people milling about in the streets blissfully unaware of the fact they were being watched by the very beings that had caused all the destruction just outside of this small piece of civilization. It bothered him that so many had escaped him the first time round and it surprised him to realize that Juuhachi didn't share his views on the situation at all. Somehow seeing those people, those _humans _getting on with their lives made her relieved.

Well after that city proved to be a bust they kept looking until they found ruins from one of their previous games that were mostly deserted. The occasional scrounger and before mentioned rats couldn't really be helped much at the moment. Well at least Juuhachi wouldn't object if he used the vermin, and yes he meant the rats and not the humans, for target practice.

"We'll fix it up," Juuhachi shrugged.

Juunana walked in behind her. His hands shoved into the pockets of his black denim jeans he turned to investigate the room they were in at the moment. 'If this is anything like the rest of the apartment our accommodations in hell were nicer,' he thought to himself. He thought it best to keep that comment to himself. The expression on his blonde haired twin's face as she glared at the walls, floor, and old sofa told him if he voiced his observation she would be more then happy to send him back there.

"I'm telling you now that I am not using a damned rat for a pillow," Juunana tossed over his shoulder as he walked into the back rooms.

*****

Trunks placed the last paper back into its manila folder and leaned back in the now righted desk chair. There had been more then just plans for the androids in those folders. There had also been the conditioning procedures and experiments that the twins had gone through to prepare them far what they would become. Trunks felt like he was going to be sick. 'How could anyone do those things to another human being?' he thought. The things Gero had described so detachedly in his reports had left his stomach reeling. He knew dogs that were treated better then Subject 18 and Subject 17 had been. Gero hadn't even taken the time to write down their names. To him they were only numbers and because of him that was all they were going to be.

Deciding he had had enough of being in this kami-forsaken place he picked up the two folders and left.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama. I am making no money from this piece of fiction.

Author's Notes: This was harder to get out than you could believe. My brain kept wanting to skip a head by a few chapters. Don't you just hate it when that happens? I refuse to rush the posting of any of my chapters just to get to a certain part. It doesn't help that school is taking up more time then I would like. -_- For some reason I've also been on a bit of a Zelgadis/Xellos kick lately. When I get an idea for the storyline I'll probably end up posting a fic to that couple sometime.

I would like to thank everyone for reviewing so far. You guys are great. I don't think I realized how cool reviews were until I became an author. I've definitely begun reviewing more then I used too. Anyway please let me know what you think. Constructive Criticism is accepted. As for flames…. Flame me if you want. I find the things amusing to tell you the truth.

Tomorrow Never Knows

By: Raidne the Silent Siren

Chapter 4

"Vegeta!" Bulma's voice echoed throughout the hallways. It was immediately followed by the sound of her giggles.

Trunks, who had been on his way to the kitchen at the time, heard the shout coming from the living room. He immediately did an about face. 'I'll find a different way to the kitchen,' he thought to himself as his cheeks burned. He really, _really _didn't want to walk in on his parents while they were doing- He cut off the thought, his cheeks burning even more.

After managing to detour to the kitchen without hearing any more noises from his parents, he began to make his breakfast. Trunks never would have survived his growing years with his saiyan appetite without learning to cook for himself. He loved Bulma. She was his mother after all, but she had made biscuits before that could be used as bricks. The biscuits had been the more identifiable of her cooking experiments.

As he readied the stove for pancakes he thought back to the night before. He had given his mother the files he had found and had planned to go to bed. Bulma had pounced on the files quickly and had shut herself into her lab with the firm instructions that she was not to be disturbed. Much to the saiyan prince's annoyance this applied to him as well.

Instead of sleeping Trunks had ended up sparring with his father for most the night. Vegeta had surprised Trunks with his strength and had pounded him into the ground in their first fight. Well, saiyans were supposed to get stronger with every injury and when they had found him Vegeta had been pretty trashed. It didn't hurt that he also had his tail back now. Afterwards Vegeta had grunted and said 'You'll do.' It wasn't the statement of pride Trunks had hoped for, but from his father it was probably about as close as he would get and he was grateful for it. 

Trunks smirked to himself and thought, 'I'm going to have to get more practice in deciphering Vegetaese.'

As he took the first stack of pancakes off the stove, he realized just how glad he was to finally have a sparring partner. He was finally going to get to know his dad. The last was the one that had him the most excited. He knew it was going to be hard to pry anything out of Vegeta but he was willing to try. He couldn't help but to feel some envy for Gohan and Gokou's relationship. The Gokou he had met had been pretty open about his feelings and had let his son know how he felt. Last night had been the first time he had spent any extended period of time around his father since his return.

Trunks quickly decimated his stack of pancakes and put his plate and eating utensils in the dish washer. He was used to doing these kinds of things for himself from when his mom would get to busy with an invention and would lose track of time, so it wasn't hard for him to just do some of the chores again now since Bulma was clearly busy with Vegeta. He had to stop another blush from forming. Rubbing a hand over his forehead, he couldn't help but to wonder why his parents couldn't act like adults instead of horny teenagers for one week.

He picked up his jacket off of a chair setting next to the door and shrugged it on as he walked out. He was going to patrol some of the cities today and see if he turned anything up. He wasn't as worried about an android attack as he had been before, but he still couldn't relax without at least knowing what they were up to. Besides, he needed something to do with his time.

**********

Blood dripped off of his curled fingers to puddle at his feet. The red bloomed over the cuffs of his white sleeves. He looked at the red liquid and detachedly thought of how it would eventually dry and dull to a rusty brown. Damn. He liked this shirt.

"Ple…Please no." It was barely a whisper. Almost nothing more than a breath of air. His enhanced hearing was enough to pick it up. He looked down at the thing that was barely recognizable as a human with mild curiosity. He had thought it was dead already.

It was a boy, maybe a year or two older then he himself appeared. His hair may have been blonde at some point but now it was so caked with blood you couldn't tell. There were open wounds on his face and body. The puddle of crimson liquid seemed to still be growing under his body. By all rights he should have been dead by now.

He looked into the injured boy's one good gray eye and lifted a hand. He was growing bored with this toy. The last thing he saw was the blood stained expression of horror on his victim's face. 

Then the roles changed.

He found himself looking through the eyes of the boy and could see himself. He could see his own cold blue eyes as they stared down at this sight of death and despair and didn't once blink. He saw his lips twist into a malicious smirk. He could feel the boy's despair, fear, and pain as if the emotions were his own. He tried to shout at himself not to go through with it, but the lips of the body he now inhabited would not move.

"Goodbye." It was his voice. It lacked all emotion except a hint of audible amusement. Then he saw the energy blast.

Juunana sat bolt upright in bed with a gasp of shock. His eyes darted around the room half expecting to see Yemma. When all they met were walls he began to relax. He put a hand to his head as he slowed his breathing. It had been just like when he had died and that bastard had made him relive everything. He was alive now. Damn it, why should he still have to deal with this kind of shit.

The villagers must have brought it on. That particular memory of his was of a boy he had played with before his untimely death. He hadn't thought of it in so long he had nearly forgotten about him. He knew he couldn't remember the boy's name. He knew he would always remember the look on his face when he had been killed though. The dream guaranteed _that_. The despair, the pain, the fear, all that he was used too by now. It was the look of betrayal that was going to make this one memorable. The kid had actually thought Juunana had given a damn about him. It must have been because he had wasted so much time before finally killing him.

He stood up and picked up his white tank top to pull over his bare chest. He pulled on his boots and over-shirt as he left the room. There was no way he was going to get anymore sleep. Hell, it would probably be in his best interests to find another place to sleep altogether. The last thing he needed was to wake up Juuhachi one night. He didn't care if they both had similar memories or not. His pride just wouldn't be able to take it.

**********

Juuhachi glanced up when she saw her brother enter the room. He looked like hell. Normally this was where she would point it out to his attention but she just wasn't in the mood. She had a pretty good idea why he looked half dead and it was the same reason that had sent her out a few hours earlier to see if any of the little shops they had seen earlier had sold coffee. Damn Yemma.

They didn't need sleep the way humans did, which meant they usually didn't sleep at all. They usually just needed a few hours to reenergize their power cells and do maintenance but since they had been in those machines of Gero's to repair themselves, their so-called infinite power supply seemed to be not so nearly infinite. They were going to need sleep if their bodies were going to finish some of the more miniscule repair work that the tubes hadn't taken care of. If the dreams she had had the night before were all she had to look forward to when she closed her eyes at night, she would rather be just a little bit slower then normal.

"You look like shit." Juuhachi quickly revised her earlier decision at her brother's comment.

"And you look like a cadaver," she said with her arms crossed in front of her.

"My, aren't we in a cheery mood this morning," Juunana said sarcastically. He glanced at the dilapidated couch in the middle of the room, apparently trying to decide if the risk of angering the rodents and other vermin that probably called the thing home was worth being able to sit down. He must have decided against it because he ended up mimicking his twin's pose and leaned against a wall.

Juuhachi took a deep breath before speaking again. She was angry as it was and her annoying twin wasn't helping matters. She had come to a decision when she should have been sleeping and while part of her knew she had to do it, the rest of her was not happy.

"We need to go back to Gero's today," she said. She waited to hear the angry outburst she expected from Juunana.

"We need to WHAT?" he asked, his voice low and controlled. The place didn't exactly bring up warm and fuzzy thoughts in her either but it had to be done.

"I was thinking," she began again.

"Well that explains the way you loo-" she glared at him, daring him to finish what he was saying. Instead he put on a fake innocent look and grinned, "What?"

"I was thinking," she glared at him to make sure he didn't interrupt but he just kept grinning at her to continue. "We used to be human."

"So?"

"Shut up and let me finish." A deep calming breath later, "I don't know about you but I wouldn't mind knowing something about myself before we were changed. Gero probably kept files somewhere." After spending several years in hell for the crimes she had committed she had to admit that she wanted to know if there had ever been a time where she was different.

Juunana opened his mouth to speak but Juuhachi cut him off. "And if you say one thing about refusing to go back there until you need repairs, I'll be more then happy to oblige you." She uncrossed her arms and let them hang at her sides with her hands in fists. She gave him a glare that could probably make flowers wilt. He snapped his mouth shut and glared right back.

He was the first to look away. It had been close though. He turned his head to glare at the wall to his right. He gave a stiff shrug and muttered 'whatever' and that was it. Juuhachi stared at her brother for a few moments longer to make sure he wasn't about to argue with her further. When he showed no more signs of resistance then he did already she decided he must have gotten less sleep then she had thought and turned to leave. Her sensitive hearing picked up Juunana's quiet steps and that was the only way she knew he was behind her.

**********

It didn't take long for the twins to reach the lab of their late creator. Neither was overly thrilled to be there. Juunana hadn't made any smart-ass comments along the way and it was kind of making Juuhachi nervous. Well, as nervous as she got.

She didn't know it, but Juunana was mostly keeping quiet now because he found her reaction amusing. He knew his sister well enough to tell when something was bothering her. He had to be able to know, since he was usually that something.

When their feet touched the ground, he heard the crunch of rock under his boots. The black over-shirt billowed back a little as he landed. Juuhachi walked ahead as Juunana trailed behind. They seemed to be doing this a lot since they had come back. Juuhachi would be ready to go ahead while he would still be waiting behind. Damn, he must have been out of it if he was getting this symbolic. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and resumed his scowl; this was not going to be his day. He could feel it.

The corridor was dimly lit but their enhanced vision could cut through the shadows easily. The big hole in the wall would have been hard to miss even with normal eyes.

"This is new," Juunana muttered. He shoved his hands into his pant's pockets. He wasn't nervous. Trunks was the most likely person to have done it and he doubted the boy would have stuck around after realizing the place was empty. Besides he hadn't heard anything move yet and the kid would probably jump at the chance to kill them. 'That guy really needs a new hobby,' Juunana-gou couldn't help but to think.

Juuhachi didn't comment, just walked in and looked around. Once again Juunana was left to follow. Something about this was beginning to wear on his nerves. He wrinkled his nose in disgust after he got a good look at the room. Someone hadn't bothered to pay their cleaning bill.

"Empty," his sister's voice came to his ears. He had found a dead rat and had been busy trying to figure out how long it had been lying there. He had also been trying to think of a way of sneaking it into Juuhachi's bed while she was sleeping one night. He hadn't seen what she was doing until now. He looked up to see her going through an old filing cabinet.

"So someone stole all of Gero's old porno?" he asked curiously. He smirked slightly when Juuhachi shot him a dirty look.

"No," she said, the frustration leaking into her voice, "there are files missing and I think they were the ones we needed."

"We?" he asked. "I thought you were the one that wanted to dig into our past."

She closed the drawer with an audible _clank_. "You're as curious as I am, you just don't want to admit it."

Juunana snorted derisively. "Sure," he muttered and walked out of the room. He didn't care that they had once been human. He may not be going on any killing sprees any time soon but damn it that didn't mean he had to act like those creatures. He left without bothering to see if Juuhachi were following him.

**********

That night Trunks lay in bed, tossing and turning without any sign of respite. When morning broke he would not remember the horrors that he witnessed tonight. Until dawn came with the blessing of light he would relive the images that flickered behind his eyelids. These weren't the first nightmares he had had with the androids playing key roles. They were the first, however, where they weren't the antagonists. These images weren't his memories. They were merely the imaginings of his brain that had formed from learning things he'd rather never have known. Why should he be forced to feel anything but hate for beings of such evil? It wasn't right.

Trunks cried his last silent tear as a ray of morning light fell across his face. His eyes scrunched briefly at the sudden intrusion before they cracked open. The dreams were already dissolving into the mists of his subconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama. I am making no money from this piece of fiction.

Author's Notes: Can't think of anything to say.

Tomorrow Never Knows

By: Raidne the Silent Siren

Chapter 5

Juunana-gou glared out of the window. Clouds had gathered overhead as if to reflect the android's mood. He was having a bad morning and making no secret about it. The night had been plagued with nightmares, or memories, whichever you prefer. It had been like this for the past week. A few days ago he had decided to act on his original idea to find a place to sleep away from the apartment. In the end he had gotten stuck with having to trade in one roach infested room for another. Oh, and let's not forget the rats in this equation. He was beginning to wonder why he had agreed to come back to this annoying plane of existence.

Life sucked.

He hadn't told Juuhachi about his relocation. He would just leave at night so she wouldn't know. His sister had never been the type to get into the whole emotional side to this kind of thing-for which he was eternally grateful-but she was the type to tease him mercilessly. His ego was hurting enough without adding this in.

The room that he slept in, without telling Juuhachi, was part of another old apartment on the other side of the city. He wasn't planning on using the rest of the apartment that went with it so the rest had only received a cursory glance. It didn't look any better then their place. He would be going there again tonight regardless.

His time was now limited to the hours he spent at the apartment that he shared with Juuhachi and this little room that he used for sleep. It wasn't like there was much else to do. He couldn't go out and risk people recognizing him. They had had good luck with villages that were secluded and away from any form of communication, to the point where the people may have heard about the androids but none had really seen them in person. After five years, most people considered it over anyway. 

Another reason he didn't really think it was in his best interests to go out was that it annoyed him in the most _indescribable _ways that all these people were just going on with their lives, as if nothing had really happened. His ego also had a tendency to rear its head whenever he ran into someone who didn't recognize him. If he had still had his signature outfit, or at least something that looked more like it than what he was wearing, he probably would have been recognized and the humans would have run screaming. For some reason he caught himself missing his bandanna.

Oh, and let's not forget Trunks. He was a very big reason behind him not wandering around too much. The kid probably didn't know that they were back and it was probably best that it was left that way. Juunana still couldn't understand how he had gotten so powerful after an absence of nothing more then a few days. It just didn't make any sense. He had gotten plenty of time to think about it while sitting around in some corner of hell with nothing better to do. He still couldn't think of an explanation. He had eventually just put it out of his mind as unimportant and unentertaining. Even if he did figure out how he had done it, what did it matter? Death was a very effective blockade to any plans he could have made for revenge.

Then again, He wasn't dead now was he.

Juunana snorted. Yeah, that was just what he needed to do. His body count was high enough as it was.

'But that's not the only reason,' a voice in the back of his mind whispered. Juunana's eyes narrowed. He found the boy attractive, nothing more. 'He's not exactly a boy anymore either,' the annoying voice whispered again. This time it brought an image. It was Trunks in that last battle: hair down to his shoulders, more muscled than before, and taller. Juunana had never really thought about it until now, but Trunks had appeared older then. He wasn't sure what to make of it and it was beginning to seriously piss him off.

**********

Trunks landed in the trees outside of the small mountain village. He hadn't been to any of the villages he normally visited in the past few weeks, and it was about time he started again. The villagers didn't know about the androids and it was pointless to let them worry about them. They had been able to live the last couple of years in peace and without fear that everything they had built could be destroyed at any moment. This meant he would have to act like everything was normal. He also couldn't carry his sword.

Trunks straightened as he neared the gate that would allow him access to the village and took a deep breath as if steadying himself. The expression he wore gave the impression of a warrior preparing for a long battle. He hesitated briefly at the gate as he braced himself. 

Then he walked through.

"Hey! Trunks!" 

"He's back!" 

"Marry me Trunks!" 

"I missed you!" 

"I want to have your baby!" He fought to keep a blush down when he heard _that_.

He was instantly surrounded by a horde of giggling teenage girls. There were a few of the teenage boys from the village gathered around too. The rest of the village males seemed to be giving him the evil eye. He ignored them. It wasn't like he had any control over the situation.

"Move along children," a cracked voice carried over the noise. The voice was strong and authoritative despite the cracks of age. All other conversations instantly came to a crashing halt. Trunks looked up to see an elderly woman who probably only came up to his shoulder, at the most, and had twin gray braids pulled into buns at the back of her head. She carried a nobly wooden cane in one hand and wore a thick shawl around her shoulders.

It was the village elder Furui. Everyone in the village called her Grandmother and after his second visit to the village, so did Trunks. With a sharp glance from her dark eyes the crowd began to disperse. Trunks gave her a grateful grin before bowing his head in greeting, out of respect. She began to walk down the street in the direction that he had been heading before and motioned for him to follow.

They walked in silence for a few feet until Trunks noticed something seemed different. It took him another five minutes to realize what it was. There were several new houses erected on the street ahead of them. They should have been further behind schedule then this.

Furui must have noticed him staring, "A few weeks ago we received two visitors. They had a new house built that day." He noticed her glance at him out of the corner of her eye before she went on, "Odd children. Both were quite strong. They seemed to appear out of no where." She gave him a significant look. Trunks noticed idly that they had stopped moving. Something just didn't feel right. "Popular with the kids. They were siblings. Twins, I think." 

Trunks could have sworn that the ground had just given way under his feet. It was them. They had been here, but why was the village untouched? Why hadn't the villagers been slaughtered? 

"I see," he said aloud, his face blank. He had already promised himself not to let the villagers panic if he could avoid it. Furui just continued to look at him through fathomless black eyes. "It must have been good luck that they happened along when they did."

Furui broke off her stare and nodded, as if accepting his answer. "We have begun construction on a new school," she began, knowingly or unknowingly dropping the subject of the destroyers of their world.

**********

"When were you planning on proving to me you stood a chance," Yokubo taunted.

"How was I supposed to get near him with that crowd?" Minikui snapped haughtily.

"Funny, the way you spoke before I thought you weren't going to let anything get in your way."

"Shove it."

**********

Two days later Trunks could be found on one, of his now nightly, patrols of the ruins that scarred the landscape. After Furui had told him about the so-called visitors, he had made this a nightly ritual. 

He hadn't told his parents yet of what he had learned. The duo had not tried any of their old tricks yet so it would be pointless to worry his mother anymore than she already was. As far as his father, well…he wasn't sure how to handle that yet. Vegeta obviously wanted revenge and, in all honesty, Trunks was concerned that the surrounding area probably wouldn't survive his revenge. The fact that he hadn't held a conversation with his father since he had returned probably didn't hurt either. Trunks had pretty much made up his mind by now that he was being ignored at home, or at least just not of immediate use. The only times he was with Vegeta were sparring sessions and the occasional meal. The typical saiyan meal wasn't a place for conversation and heart to hearts. Bulma was usually with Vegeta or barricaded in her lab working on some new self-assigned project.

'Well look at the bright side,' he reminded himself, 'as long as Mom is busy she can't waste time on asking me to cut my hair.' He grinned weakly at the thought. The lavender tresses were pulled back into a ponytail at the moment and most of the hair around his face had already managed to escape the confines of the rubber band.

As Trunks flew he kept watch on the city below him. Nothing stirred. The humans would most likely be a sleep at this hour. Hell, _any _sane person would be a sleep right now. So why was he out flying with the familiar weight of his sword pressing against he back? He couldn't sleep knowing that the androids had already been in such close contact with defenseless humans without him knowing until after the fact.

A cry split the air.

If it hadn't been so still and silent below, Trunks would have missed the cry when it first rang out. Pulling himself abruptly from his brooding he stopped in mid-air and looked around, searching for any disturbance. The cry had been faint. He waited, listening to find out if the person would give him any sign as to where they were. 

The night was silent again.

**********

Juunana sat slumped in bed with the sheet he used tangled around him and falling off the side of the bed and onto the floor. His breathing was quick and shallow. His throat was soar. His fingers had tightened into a white knuckled grip into the sheets.

He took a deep breath to try and steady himself. This wasn't good. The dreams were going strong. He didn't want to experience pain, let alone pain he had caused. For once he didn't pride himself for the creative tortures he had created in his past. They weren't nearly as entertaining when you were on the other side.

He released the grip he had on the sheet. It was still dark. His mind was beginning to take in the obvious and some trivial details of his surroundings. He was still in his, hideout? Retreat? He hadn't decided to come up with a name for this hole yet. Frankly, as far as he was concerned, it was just a hole. A hole that happened to be several stories off the ground, but still a hole. After running that sentence through his brain a few more times he decided it was probably in his best interests to try and get some sleep. He was beginning to make less sense then Juuhachi.

Thinking of his sister brought another thought to mind, 'At least she hadn't been here to hear me cry out.' His pride would be more then dented if that had happened.

**********

Trunks hadn't been able to find the location of whoever had called out before, so the most he could do was narrow down his search area. After searching for the person's ki he decided it was unlikely that he would find them that night. Their ki must have been pretty weak because he was having trouble finding them. He decided to come back the next night and see what he could find.

Trunks flew home.

**********

Bulma woke up to see light filter through her open window. She was in bed alone. She stifled the sudden surge of panic the realization brought. Since Vegeta had returned, any morning she didn't see him in bed was another morning where she had to remind herself that it hadn't been just a dream. 'He's home again,' she thought to herself. She snuggled back into the covers to make her last stand against the morning.

After a couple of minutes she had to give up. She wasn't going get back to sleep, but she wasn't going to get out of bed either. 

She let her sleepy gaze drift over the strewn blankets on the bed, the half open window, and finally came to rest on a few pictures that sat across the room on a bureau of drawers. She had maybe two pictures of Vegeta and she had only recently resurrected them from a box in the attic. They had been in the same box that she had stored all of his clothes in. He had never been one for material possessions so the box had had the room. Now that he was back so were the pictures. He smiled in neither of the photographs. One had been taken when his mouth was slightly open as if ordering the person with the camera to back away and put away the camera before he put it away for them. His expression clearly said that wherever he decided to put it the other person wasn't going to be happy. The most imaginative person couldn't mistake it for a smile.

The Vegeta pictures sat among scattered photographs of Trunks and few with her and her parents. She felt a pang of sadness when she gazed at the pictures of her only son for a few seconds. Bulma shifted around in the bed sheets before lying back and looking at the ceiling. She felt bad for not being around lately for him. Most of her time seemed to be split between her lab and Vegeta. Since receiving the plans from Trunks and hearing of his exploits in the past, she was positive she had the information needed to make her own deactivation switch. Vegeta didn't help matters at all. Since coming back he seemed determined to make up for every night they had been separated. If she had been any other woman she might have blushed.

**********

Trunks went through his normal routine that day until night fell. When the stars winked to life he left through his window to return to the ruined city. When he had been sparring he had considered going back to look but decided if it turned out to be a scavenger they would probably be in hiding during the day. His chances were better at night.

His hair was pulled back into a ponytail but, as usual, hair still hung in his face as he flew. He didn't pay it much attention since he was concentrating more on sound then sight. As he made his way back to the portion of the city he had been hovering over when he had heard the cry, he expanded his senses. He still wasn't sensing anyone close enough for him to have heard.

Staying alert to any sudden movement, he began to drift lower to the ground. 'This is stupid. I probably won't find anything.' He landed on the ground with the faint crunch of an old newspaper under his foot. Since he had eliminated several buildings from the list the night before, he would have to investigate the ones he had missed the night before. He almost wished for a moment that he had mentioned this to his parents so that he could have some help and get the search done more quickly. He knew it would have been pointless to do so though. Vegeta wouldn't have cared and Bulma probably would assume that he had merely been hearing things.

Like the night before, a cry broke through his brooding. His head whipped around to look in the direction it had come from. It was much closer this time. He looked at the building that was in his line of sight and smirked. 'Gotcha.'

**********

Juunana-gou tossed in his bed, trapped in the throws of another nightmare. This seemed to be becoming routine. When the dream finally came to its horrifying conclusion he shot a wake. He lay in bed with his head resting on his pillow and his eyes were on the ceiling as he snapped back to reality. The first thing he did when he regained consciousness was to push the nightmare to the back of his mind and concentrate on the now. Something was off. He wasn't sure yet what it was, but something didn't feel right.

He held perfectly still and listened for any sound that might give a way an intruder. He was being watched. He didn't hear anything. Whoever it was hadn't decided yet to let their presence be known.

"Give me one reason not to send you back to where you came from." Juunana raised an eyebrow from where he lay. That was the last voice he had been expecting.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama. I am making no money from this piece of fiction. I only own the story.

Author's Notes: I loved writing this chapter. Inspiration struck and I managed to get it done a head of schedule. Let's just hope that this doesn't mean I have a case of writer's block waiting for me. Hope you like the latest chapter. Remember to review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Tomorrow Never Knows

By: Raidne the Silent Siren

Chapter 6

"Give me one reason not to send you back to where you came from." Juunana raised an eyebrow from where he lay. That was the last voice he had been expecting.

"Do I not even get a 'hello' first?" Juunana asked. Chances were Trunks was planning on killing him regardless of how he answered, so why not have some fun with the guy's head. A wordless growl was his only answer. 'Well, someone's got their boxers in a twist,' Juunana thought dryly. 

Propping himself up on his elbows he looked in Trunks' direction. This was the first time he had seen him since his return. Letting his gaze slide over the boy, he decided 'boy' wasn't a very accurate term anymore. Trunks stood in front of an open window with the stars as a backdrop. His hair was longer than it used to be and it reached almost below his shoulders. The same angry, hard gaze was fixed on Juunana as it normally was, but something about it just seemed tired. He was still well muscled and Juunana had to suppress the urge to lick his lips.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks growled. His arms were crossed over his chest and Juunana noted absently that he was still wearing the same battered blue Capsule Corporation jacket.

"I thought that was obvious," Juunana answered with no small amount of sarcasm in his voice, "I was sleeping and while I am contemplating of returning to sleep, I'm carrying on a pleasant little conversation with you." He sat up a little more and let the single sheet he was using fall down his chest. He didn't worry about catching it since he was still wearing his jeans.

In the dark, Juunana could still read his expression without a problem and could easily tell that Trunks was becoming more annoyed with every word. For this reason Juunana didn't back up and lean against the wall. He didn't want to be trapped right now. He hated it, but he knew that he didn't stand a chance against Trunks now and escape would be the best way towards survival. 

Silently he counted off the pros and cons of the situation in his head. 'Con-It looks like I'm going to die. Again. Pro-I'll at least die with a view,' he eyes moved a little unconsciously over Trunks' body again, 'Con-Trunks now knows that I'm alive. He doesn't seem that surprised that I'm alive.' The last thought brought a pause. Why wasn't Trunks more surprised to see him? This ruined the chances of making a dramatic entrance, damn it.

"Not that I mind that you seem to enjoy my company, but how come you don't seem all that surprised that I'm not longer a decaying corpse?" Juunana asked. He doubted that Yemma had sent a memo ahead of them to warn the world savior that his worst enemies had returned. On second thought, he probably would.

Trunks didn't answer for a moment and it looked like he wouldn't at all, "My father came back too."

If Juunana had heard this before his little stint in hell, he probably wouldn't know who he was talking about. Juunana had been in hell though, and he had met the mighty prince of the saiyans. Thinking back to when they had been returned to their bodies he remembered the dark blur that had attached itself to them as they left. "So the prince hitched a ride on the astral taxi and came home," he mused aloud.

"Why did King Yemma send you back?" Trunks asked. This had probably been eating him alive since he heard.

Juunana considered taunting him for a little while, but changed his mind. It probably wouldn't be beneficial to his health to withhold information right now. "The red bastard said something about it being mostly Gero's fault and we could have a second chance," he paused for a moment, "Personally I'm leaning toward the theory that there was a snag in the paperwork somewhere and this was some sort of loophole so he wouldn't have to deal with it."

Trunks appeared to find this at least partially believable. If Juunana had known that Trunks had met the underworld ruler before, he would have realized that he wasn't the only one who noticed his preoccupation and scorn of paperwork.

"Are you here to keep me company or is there a specific reason behind this visit?" Juunana asked. He propped an elbow on his knee and rested his chin on his hand as he waited to hear if Trunks would answer.

After a very long pause Trunks turned and made as if to leave. His body language screamed just how tense he was right then. Juunana knew it was probably taking all the guy's self control not to blast him then and there. Juunana wasn't exactly known though for using his common sense.

As Trunks turned to leave, Juunana caught sight of his sword. "Isn't the sword a bit of an overkill?" He couldn't help himself. He had suddenly remembered his thoughts from a few days before and he just had to know. He had to know how Trunks had done it.

Trunks turned slightly with his body still facing the window. He regarded the android with a glare. "What?"

Juunana rolled his eyes at the apparent clueless ness of the warrior. "The sword," he began evenly, "you don't seem to need it anymore, so why bother with carrying it around?"

To his great surprise Trunks seemed to be thinking his answer over a little. "It's a reminder." That was all he said and it was made clear that it was all he was getting.

"If you don't mind," Juunana started again, "I've answered some of your questions. Now you can answer some of mine." He ignored the glare that the half saiyan was sending him. He had gotten worse from Juuhachi on _many _occasions.

"Like what?" Trunks growled out. He was getting very annoyed and he was still turned toward the window as if to leave, but his face was turned in Juunana's direction.

"Where did all that strength come from?" Juunana didn't have to elaborate.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. Neither of them moved for a long moment. Trunks turned away from the window, as if he had come to a decision, and leaned against the wall instead.

"I'll answer your questions if you answer mine," Trunks said. His arms were crossed again and some of his hair was hanging in his face.

Dropping his hand from his face, Juunana leaned back against the headboard, deciding that it was safe to relax since Trunks would have killed him by now if he was going to do it at all. He thought the proposition over for the whole of a second before answering. "I'll think about it," he said, moving on quickly before Trunks could do anything, "So, where did all the power come from?"

"A year's worth of training," came the flat answer.

"Huh?" was Juunana's eloquent reply. His brain would probably blow a few circuits to understand how anyone managed a year's worth of training in a few days' time. He was annoyed to see Trunks' closed off expression. It didn't look like he was going to get an explanation. He was beginning to miss the days when the boy's hatred and rage would be written so clearly in his eyes or in his features.

"What are you going to do now that you're back?" Trunks asked quietly. "I answered your question, now you can answer mine."

"Actually I said I would think about it," Juunana smirked, seeing Trunks starting to get angry. "I also don't consider that much of an answer unless you feel like elaborating a little." He stood up so that he wasn't looking up at Trunks anymore. The other boy's eyes didn't leave him for a second.

"That's all you're getting," Trunks said. 

Juunana shrugged and took a few steps forward, "I guess that's fair." He took another step forward and noted how Trunks' eyes narrowed. He could have some fun with this. Juunana turned his eyes to the ceiling as if he were considering something, "What will I do? Hmm. To tell you the truth," he paused to smirk at Trunks, "I haven't the faintest idea."

He heard Trunks growl something uncomplimentary under his breath. He must have been annoyed with his answer. Tough.

"How do I know you're not going to start killing again?" Trunks asked. He must have been fighting the urge to reduce Juunana to the molecular level. Well he would just have to rattle him a little and maybe he would forget.

Juunana took another step forward and saw him visibly tense up. "Would you believe any thing that I had to say?" he asked. One more step and they would be nearly touching. He could feel the heat radiating from the other's body and was a bit surprised at the effect it seemed to be having on him. It felt oddly good, murderous glare aside. He catalogued the changes it brought in him and shoved them to the back of his mind to decipher later.

"Why should I?" Trunks asked. His eyes still trained distrustfully on him.

"Then why ask?" Before the other could respond he went on, "How do I know you won't try to kill me anyway?" He took the last step closer and when Trunks seemed too surprised by the move to push him away he spoke again. "After all, neither of us has any reason to trust one another." His bare chest just brushed against Trunks'. 

He then leaned forward and let his lips brush against his. It was a light touch and hardly more than a brush of skin. "You could kill me at any time," he reminded Trunks, without lifting his face or his mouth, which resulted in another light brush of skin on skin. Trunks suddenly gasped as if the situation he was in had just hit him. When he did so, Juunana felt the shift of air on his face. It was far to tempting to just lean in the rest of the way and deepen the kiss. He was only crazy though, _not _suicidal.

Trunks suddenly made a noise, that sounded suspiciously like a squeak, and was gone. Juunana blinked at the now vacant spot in front of him. Damn. Granted it was fun to shock him that easily, but it took the fun out of messing with his head when he just left before Juunana could get more of a reaction out of him.

'Well,' Juunana thought with a sudden smirk, 'there's always next time.'

**********

Trunks sat numbly in the center of his bed. His hands rested on his knees as he stared at the wall across from him. He had just gotten home an hour before. It had been a very short trip home. He couldn't think of any time he had flown that fast while fighting the androids or Cell. He knew he had never been this confused before. When he had gotten home he had climbed in through his bedroom window so as not to alert his parents to his late night trip. He certainly wasn't up to trying to explain what he had been doing. He had only paused long enough to shed his sword and jacket before collapsing onto his bed, boots and all. He had hoped to lose himself in the oblivion of sleep but after a while he had realized it wasn't to be. Now all he could do was sit on his bed and do his best not to think about what had happened. It wasn't working out the way he wanted.

'Why did he do that?' Trunks thought forlornly to himself. The android was probably just playing with him. They were incapable of any real emotion after all. Unfortunately for him, Trunks had no such luxury. Right now he had more emotions than he could name swirling through him and he had no way to sort through them all.

He wished he had just blasted the android the second he had realized it was him in that damn apartment. He hadn't been able to bring himself to kill someone while they were sleeping. Then he had been to surprised by the realization that the android was having a nightmare to do it. He hadn't even known they could have nightmares. Trunks had recovered quickly. He was in control of himself when Juunana-gou had woken up. Then he only wanted answers. At first during the questioning he had expected the other one to show up at any second, since they were usually together. He wasn't sure what it meant that they had been uninterrupted.

Then there was the kiss. When Trunks had felt his lips on his, he had felt warmth shoot through his body and a weird feeling had filled his stomach. He hadn't known what to do. He had frozen and that fact alone terrified him. Juunana-gou might not have known it, but he could have killed him easily in that moment, and he wouldn't have reacted. The moment his senses had begun to come back to him the only thought that could take root in his brain was to flee. He was ashamed of how he handled it. He should have shoved the android away and done _something_, not freezing and running away.

Trunks pulled his knees up to his chest and did his best not to think at all.

**********

Bulma balanced on the edge of her computer chair with her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth and a look of pure determination on her face. She was so close. All she had she had to do was join these two wires and make a few more adjustments and she would be finished. The object of all this attention was a small black box sitting on the table in front of her. With a final twist of her wrist, she collapsed back into her chair with a triumphant sigh.

She smiled down at the deactivation switch with the air of a warrior returning from battle victorious. She just had to make a few minor adjustments and close up the metal casing. If the androids tried anything now, she was ready.

A grumble from the region of her stomach interrupted her musings, angrily reminding her that she had forgone breakfast that morning. It wasn't the first time she hadn't bothered to eat so she could put in a few hours of work on her most recent project. She pushed her chair back and walked out of the lab and down the hall so she could grab a sandwich. She really needed to get around to putting a refrigerator in her laboratory so she could work straight through without having to stop when she needed food.

After fixing a ham and cheese sandwich, Bulma looked out the window to watch her mate and son sparring in the yard. She scowled when she saw the trenches that had been ripped through her lawn, most likely from ki attacks. She was going to have to have a word with Vegeta about that.

She watched as Trunks charged his father just to be swatted aside a moment later. She didn't know much about fighting, but someone couldn't spend as much time with her friends as she had not to pick up a few things. She knew enough, at least, to know that Trunks' mind wasn't completely in the fight. She watched as Vegeta berated their son; she had a pretty good idea about what.

**********

"Juunana," Juuhachi-gou said in her usual monotone. Her brother was lying on the sofa she had brought in earlier that day and was apparently counting the cracks in the ceiling. Every so often he paused to throw a small energy blast into a corner. A charred rat corpse could be found after every toss. "If you could pause long enough in your genocide of the rodent population, we need to discuss something."

Juunana glanced at his sister. In a bored tone, he said, "What?"

"We have to decide what we're going to do," Juuhachi began. She watched him for a reaction. He had been acting oddly since he had come back this morning. She wasn't sure where he had been, hadn't asked, hadn't checked her sensors to find his location, and frankly had no real desire to find out where he had been. She had been thinking about how they were supposed to handle their second shot at life and had decided it was time to come to a decision.

"About what?" his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Juuhachi let out an exasperated sigh at the apparent ignorance of brothers. "'About what?'" she mimicked. "About what we're going to do to combat air pollution. What do you think? About how we are going to handle our return. We can't just sit around here all the time, scurrying around in the shadows just long enough to get what we need."

"You mean a come-back tour?" his eyes glinted dangerously and his lips curled into his old cruel smirk. From the look on his face she knew he was already planning just how to go about it and still manage to give Yemma the finger, from a safe distance.

"No," she said firmly. Juunana suddenly looked like a little boy whose puppy had just been hit by a car. "I was thinking of something a little less harmful to our sanity," she did not feel like going back to hell, "and might help us out when we die again."

Juunana opened his mouth with the clear intention of arguing the possibility of being killed again, but she cut him off, "You will listen to me before you say one more word." She stood over him and crossed her arms, unleashing the full force of her glare on him. For some reason he seemed amused but she didn't question it since, for once, he was quiet.

"We already helped one village and I thought we should try to stick with that. The secluded areas where we get our news would be good spots to consider." She smirked suddenly, "It's not like it would hurt your reputation either, since most of those people still think the news of our deaths is new."

Juunana scowled at his sister, all traces of amusement gone. He opened his mouth to speak again but Juuhachi uncrossed her arms and held up one finger for silence. "I'm not finished yet."

After glaring at her for a moment, Juunana backed down and put his hands behind his head. "I don't want to go back to hell," she said, looking her brother in the face, "so no killing. I don't care how tempting it is. Don't do it."

Not removing his eyes from her face, Juunana moved one hand to the side, pointing straight out, and let a thin, low powered energy beam loose from his fingertip. The beam went behind her and she didn't flinch when it missed her leg by mere inches. She also didn't turn to see what he hit since she already knew.

"Rats, humans, it's just one pest being traded in for another," he said. He rested his head back onto his hands and looked up at the ceiling. Juuhachi took it as the backhanded agreement not to kill the neighbors that it was. Maybe it was more like he would kill the neighbors instead of the few scattered humans, since the rats probably were the closest thing they had in the sense of neighbors. Now she just had to convince him volunteer work would look good on his record.

**********

Chichi closed the door to her air car with her hip and steadily made her way into her home, with a bag of groceries in each arm. Sitting one of the bags on the ground long enough to open the door she went inside. She put away the food, one item at a time. 

The house was quiet around her. It has been for years now and she has grown steadily used to it. She was all alone now. After Gokou had gone, Gohan had been there even if he did spend most of his time in training. After Gohan went, her father was the one that was there for her. Now he was gone also. Old age had claimed the Ox King a year before.

After she put up her groceries, she looked through the cabinets for an idea of what she should have for dinner. Now that she was completely on her own, she only fixed small meals that were meant for one person. She could always call Bulma and Trunks and invite them over for dinner. 

Chichi and the other woman had been more of acquaintances through their mutual affection, in their own ways, for Gokou. After both had lost their husbands or mates, whatever the case may be, they had started to build a tentative friendship. Sometimes they would have dinner together as a way of fighting off the loneliness they felt. They had more in common now than they had before. Both had lost men they loved and since the Ox King's death, both had lost their parents. Dr. Briefs had passed away a year after the androids' attacks had begun and her mother had been taken by disease two years before.

Sighing, Chichi walked to the phone. She hadn't spoken to Bulma in a month and decided it was time she had some human contact. Dialing the number she waited for an answer. She tapped a finger against the table top as she waited for an answer. She frowned as no one picked up. 'Bulma really needs to get a phone in that lab of hers,' Chichi thought to herself as she considered hanging up.

Before she could put the receiver back on its hook someone picked up, someone that she had never thought to hear from again. "Hello," said a gruff voice.

Chichi's hand stilled and her eyes widened. She didn't even realize that she was no longer gripping the phone until it had slid from her numb fingers. When she heard it clatter loudly to the ground she jumped slightly. She released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Shakily she bent down and picked up the phone and reset it. She moved into the living room to sit on the couch without really paying attention to her surroundings or what she was doing.

After she sat down on the couch, she just stared forward. Her mind was no longer in the living room of her small home. 'How could Vegeta be back? Could that have been…,' she didn't finish the thought since she knew it was him. Chichi brought her hands to her face and the tears began to fall.

**********

"Who was on the phone?"

Vegeta placed the receiver back on the hook. "No one apparently."

Bulma tilted her head to the side. That was weird. Most people hadn't had their phones restored yet and didn't have the time for prank calls. She shook it off, not wanting to think about it and unable to form an explanation for it.

She looked her mate over for a moment. Vegeta had just come in from sparring with Trunks and had a towel around his neck. Thinking about them sparring she remembered what she wanted to have a word with him about. Summoning a stern glare she said, "I would appreciate it if you two would not kill my yard with your antics."

"My antics?" Vegeta said with a incredulous look. "Woman, you have spent to much time ordering the boy around. I am not your child to be spoken down to."

Bulma narrowed her eyes, "Not that it did me any good. He has too much of you in him to listen to me all the time."

"Speaking of the boy, he's gone upstairs and probably won't be down for a few hours," Vegeta said with a smirk. His tail swayed slightly behind him.

Bulma was sure she was wearing an answering smirk.

**********

Trunks sat down stiffly in his desk chair. He didn't want to dirty his bed covers by sitting on the bed. He had been really off his game today and had managed to acquire several new bruises and a rather impressive amount of dirt in his clothes and hair. When his father had finally called it quits for the night all the older man had done was scowl and walk inside. Trunks felt horrible, injuries aside. More then just his body had been injured, his pride had taken an impressive beating also.

He didn't want to think about his failure but all that left was the '_incident'_, as he had come to think of it. He really didn't feel like focusing on Juunana-gou's icy blue eyes and the feel of his lips against his. It was far to dangerous to. He could not trust the android and if he let himself drop his guard even for a second it could cost him more than he could afford to lose.

Wiping his sweaty face with a towel that he had grabbed on his way in, he let out a dejected sigh. Why couldn't things get easier? He had defeated two of the worst murderers that the Earth had ever seen and now, when he finally gets his father back, things have to go and be turned upside down.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama. I am making no money from this piece of fiction. I only own the story.

Author's Notes: I know it has been awhile since I have updated _anything_ but I have a good reason. The last few weeks have been pretty hectic for me and the only times I could get a chance to sit down at a keyboard that wasn't attached to a school computer was to work on one of my projects for school. I have been grabbing a few minutes before going to bed some nights to work on this but progress had been slow. The only reason I was even able to finish this chapter was because around half or so had already been written. I'm glad I finally finished and can post it. I would like to thank any of my readers who are still with me and interested in finding out what happens next. I'm looking forward to hearing from you and also to getting a chance to check up on some fics that I haven't been checking on in a while. I have a lot of reading to catch up on. Life seems to be, slowly, getting back to normal so I hope to take less time than this to finish Chapter 8. I also have ideas for some other fics but right now this is taking priority over other works.

Now for some comments on this story itself. If I ever name my chapters this one will be known as Conflict. Why? You'll have to read it to find out.

Tomorrow Never Knows

Raidne the Silent Siren

Chapter 7

Juunana reclined on the sofa and stared, absently, at the ceiling. One of his feet dangled off the side of the sofa and his arms were crossed on top of his chest. A bored expression was firmly in place.

He was very bored. He was tediously, mind-numbingly bored. Normally he would have just gone out with Juuhachi and started a game of kickball using some of the nearby humans or something, but now all he could do was sit around and mourn the good old days. Damn this was getting old fast. 

There was one game he could play though; he had already taken the first step in initiating the first move. 'I wonder when I get to make the next move in this game,' he thought. The kiss had clearly unbalanced Trunks. He smirked slightly when he thought of the boy's expression. Trunks may have been the more powerful warrior but he still couldn't completely defeat Juunana if such a small thing could force a retreat.

Thinking of his reaction, Juunana couldn't help but to ponder the reasons behind it, his curiosity tacking over his brain. Juunana had been a little surprised in retrospect that Trunks hadn't blushed. 'He was probably surprised that the murderer of his mentor had made a move on him.'

Humans could make things so personal. Every little physical touch had to mean _something _to them. He had learned that a while ago. He thanked his android background and mind for keeping him from making such foolish mistakes. He could still enjoy physical pleasure without reading anything more into it. It was probably for the best that Trunks considered him a soulless machine since it would keep him from convincing himself that Juunana actually gave a damn about him.

He glanced up briefly as Juuhachi walked by. "Coming?" she asked over her shoulder.

"Where?"

"To one of the villages."

"Why?" 'Is it just me or have our conversation skills just deteriorated?' Juunana thought absently.

Juuhachi let out a snort of disgust. "Why do you think?"

Remembering the conversation that had ended with him signing away any chance to release _any _kind of blood lust on the helpless humans, he frowned at Juuhachi and gave her a _'hell no' _look. She shrugged and walked out the door and muttered something that sounded like, "I'll blend in better on my own anyway."

When she was gone Juunana was left with something new to ponder. 'What the hell is wrong with my sister?' Pause. 'Besides the obvious.' This little shift from 'I'm never going to get the blood out of my boots' to the 'Save the children' was weird even for her. Ok, so he exaggerated a little but it was still getting on his nerves and had already managed to confuse the hell out of him. He did _not _enjoy being confused.

He also didn't like that they seemed to be staying on opposite sides now. It used to be just them. They were a team and to hell with everyone else. Now she was on the other side and he was keeping secrets. Of course the only reason he was keeping secrets was because he'd be damned, not that he wasn't already, if he was going to give her a chance to strip him of another game.

A yawn disturbed the quiet. Damn it. After Trunks had left he hadn't gotten much sleep and last night had been filled with more nightmares, again. Juunana unconsciously snuggled a little more deeply into the couch. He let the specks on the ceiling begin to blur as his eyelids drifted shut. 'I'll just take a nap.' A mental image of himself gasping for breath as he tried to come to terms with whatever it was he had just dreamt flashed across his mind. His eyes snapped open and immediately tried to find Juuhachi's location on his sensors. She was still to close. He didn't want to risk her coming back and catching him in such a pathetic position.

He got off the couch, yawning as he did so, and looked out one of the living room windows. No one was out on the street and more importantly the sky was also clear. No Trunks in sight. He opened the window and flew off. He would head back to his own place for a while since Trunks probably wouldn't be coming back anytime soon. He didn't worry about Juuhachi finding the apartment since she probably wouldn't go looking for him anyway. 'Out of sight, out of mind,' he thought to himself as he flew.

**********

"Damn it brat! Pay attention!"

Trunks rolled over painfully. He hadn't even seen that swing coming. Well, obviously he hadn't or he would have dodged it. He looked up at the angry visage of his father. Mentally, he winced. This was going to hurt. He saw the scowl deepen. This was going to hurt _a lot_. His face never once gave away how nervous he was beginning to feel.

"What is wrong with you?!" Vegeta barked angrily. "Surely you haven't slacked off so much as to lose ALL your fighting instincts!"

Trunks winced again. He silently wished his father would shut up and just kick him and get it over with. The look on his father's face promised the possibility of a kick but silence wasn't forth coming.

After one last long glare, Vegeta turned away. Trunks heard him take off. He didn't bother to question where since he didn't particularly care at the moment. He was gone and that was good news. 

He sat up unsteadily. Keeping secrets was not helping his health. He had yet to tell his parents about seeing Juunana-gou since he didn't want to answer any questions that could possibly lead to him having to talk about the _incident_. His father and he had finally begun to build up some kind of shaky bond and he had always told his mother everything (she still didn't know that he had died but that didn't count since it was for her own good) and he felt like he was betraying them both.

He scowled down at his new bruises, unaware of how the expression made him look even more like the man that had given them to him. They were minor enough not to need a trip into the regeneration tank but he didn't want to waste a senzu on them either. It wasn't like it mattered. He didn't like sitting around in the regeneration tank for hours on end and senzu beans tasted horrible.

He stretched his shoulders and began to stand up, as he did so he saw a head in one of the windows that had blue hair attached. The expression on her face did not bode well for Vegeta or the chances of him getting out of taking, at the very least, a senzu bean.

**********

Vegeta flew over the broken cities with his usual air of indifference. Since the boy hadn't been giving him a decent fight he thought it was about time that he looked around and saw how much the mud ball had changed. What he found was a wasteland. Things had started getting bad when he had been murdered but it had been nothing compared to the level of devastation that was now laid out before him. His mate and son had been living in this for the past twenty-five years! He regretted more than ever that it hadn't been him to kill the androids; at least it had been his son that had avenged him.

He smirked. The creatures had never expected that the boy would one day destroy them. They had learned a valuable lesson: Never underestimate a saiyan. Vegeta smirked again.

Watching the skyline in front of him Vegeta let himself revel in the fact that he had escaped hell and his killers were destroyed by his own son. He was now the strongest person on the planet but it didn't hold the appeal that it used to. It didn't mean as much now without having Kakkarotto to measure his strength against. He was now the last of the saiyans. He should have been used to it by now. When Kakkarotto had been alive he hadn't acted anything like a true saiyan except in the midst of battle and then when he had died Vegeta had been so busy training to be a super saiyan that he had managed to avoid thinking about it. Now it was only him.

A fast moving dot on the approaching skyline caught his attention. Trunks was still at home and, unless he was mistaken, they were the only two people left who could fly besides the androids. A particularly cruel smirk crossed his features. 'Looks like today won't be such of a waste after all.'

**********

Juunana broke off a yawn as he heard something coming at him. Looking up he saw a rather large ki blast heading straight for his head. 'Shit.'

Making a quick dodge to the left he managed to avoid becoming a permanent fixture on the landscape. 'If Juuhachi finds out that I managed to end up in a life or death situation just hours after she leaves me alone, I'll never hear the end of it.' His internal monologue broke off as he concentrated on dodging and deflecting the weaker blasts. When a pause finally came in the barrage he finally saw who had attacked him. He had been expecting to see someone with long lavender hair who had had a change of heart about the matter of his existence, instead he saw someone with blond hair that was shaped like a flame and a short muscular body. 'Shit.'

Juunana glared at Vegeta and tried to ignore the treacherous little voice in the back of his head that had to choose _now _of all times to point out that he had, in a sense, been warned that the proud prince was back. 'I don't like it when my old punching bags decide that it's time to switch places,' he thought in annoyance.

"They'll let just anyone out of hell these days," Juunana remarked off handedly, but loud enough for Vegeta to hear. Even from this distance he could see his eyes narrow. 'I must have hit a nerve.'

"You're proof of that android," Vegeta growled. 'I bet he hurt himself thinking that one up.' Let it be known that Juunana rarely held any sort of respect for those that challenged him. It was probably a given though when someone spends nearly twenty years as the undefeated destroyer of the Earth.

"Nice come back. You have to ask your wife for help with that one?" The look of utter fury that accompanied this statement made Juunana wonder if he had crossed a line somewhere. He found out where he had crossed it when Vegeta roared something about how he should never mention her. Someone had issues.

As Vegeta sped towards him with reflexes that had far surpassed his own, Juunana had a split second to glimpse his death in the other man's eyes before he had one clear thought before the first punch fell. 'Shit.'

**********

Vegeta hovered above the city ruins, his super saiyan aura still flickering gold around him. A scowl hardened his features. He was certain he had finished the android off with the last volley of attacks but when the dust had cleared he hadn't seen the body. He couldn't spot one or two of the buildings that had still been there earlier either, but that was beside the point. Since the android didn't have a ki he couldn't confirm whether he was dead or not.

He decided he must have misjudged the amount of energy he had put in the last few attacks since it was his first fight with either of the twin terrors since his resurrection and he wouldn't be used to this level of strength just yet. Vegeta smirked again. He hadn't gotten the chance to kill Frieza that he deserved so it made since that he would get to get even with these creatures.

With one last bored glance around, he turned and with a blast of power, he headed home.

**********

Juunana searched his sensors for the high energy levels that had just been hovering over him. When they came up empty he began to push rocks and debris off of himself and kept up a running litany of curses. In his anger some chunks of bricks and stone would crumble in his hands. He still had his strength but it wasn't enough now. Damn it.

When Vegeta had flown at him Juunana hadn't even thought to flee. It just wasn't in his nature. He had tried to defend himself and get some hits in but it hadn't done any good. With the first block he had known he was in serious trouble when it left his arm slightly numb. Vegeta had gotten one hell of a power boost from somewhere. Alone he was more than a match for him now. If Juuhachi had been there they would have stood a shot. Combined they could have distracted him long enough to wear him out and get him out of the fight, but alone he had been totally screwed. Vegeta's last kick had thrown him through the remains of one building and the resulting cloud of dust and smoke had been enough to cover his ungraceful landing. By the time the cloud had cleared Vegeta had had no idea of where he was. The short prick probably thought he was dead. He would have to do something about that later. As he shifted his weight pain shot through his right arm and another made itself known in his abdomen. His revenge would have to wait till much later.

Looking around he noted that he seemed to be alone now. Pushing the pain of his injuries aside he jumped to his feet and began walking. He immediately regretted this decision as a dizzy feeling filled his head and he thought 'Oh shit' before passing out and landing where he stood.

**********

After making sure that Trunks had taken one of the senzu beans that they kept in the house for emergencies, Bulma stomped back into the living room to glare out the window. Even she had noticed that Trunks hadn't been really trying but that didn't give Vegeta the right to rough him up the way he had.

Scanning the sky she waited to see a speck that would signify her mate's return. 'Where the hell has he gone?' Everyone he knew that was still alive was still here, so where had he taken off to? She didn't want to admit to herself that she was just a little bit worried about him.

__

Bang! Bang! Bulma was startled out of her thoughts by the sudden banging coming from the front door. 'Who would be visiting?' Vegeta certainly wouldn't bother with knocking. He would sooner rip the door off the hinges and complain about it being in his way.

Cautiously she walked over to the door and looked out the peephole. Two accusing black eyes were the first things she saw. 'This can't be good.'

**********

Chichi tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Bulma to answer the door. This morning she had decided she had to do something and damn it she was going to do it immediately. How dare she not tell her!

Raising her hand again to bang on the door with a rolled up fist, she nearly fell forward when the door finally did open. Bulma stood in front of her with the ponytail she had taken to wearing her hair in for the past few years and jeans and a t-shirt, which were a switch from the Capsule Corporation work clothes she usually wore now a days.

Bulma looked surprised that Chichi was standing on her doorstep. She looked almost like she had completely forgotten about her existence. Well to bad. Life was still mostly going on outside of her little world and Chichi was here to make sure she realized that.

"Chichi?" Bulma said questioningly.

"How could you not tell me!?" Chichi shrieked. "How did you do it!?" Her fists were clenched at her sides and she had taken on the pose that she had heard her husband's friends whisper was her 'Bitching Pose'. It meant that she was angry and there was hell to pay. Bolt down the furniture and hide the kids because Chichi was ready to go off.

"Wha-" Bulma began. She still looked confused to have found Chichi on her front doorstep.

"Don't play stupid with me!" Chichi ordered. "How the hell did Vegeta come back?!"

Bulma stared blankly for a moment, "Oh."

"Is that all you can say?!" Chichi's face was turning red from her shouting. "I want to know why that monster is back and not my darling Gokou and Gohan!"

Bulma's eyes narrowed. She was suddenly very angry herself. "How dare you call him a monster! You hardly know him!"

"I know enough!" Chichi shouted back. "I find it hard to believe that that creature was let off for good behavior." She crossed her arms and glared at the woman in front of her with fury and a little hurt behind her eyes.

"He was lucky to have come back," Bulma grew quiet as Chichi did. "He had heard about the androids being allowed back-" she ignored the suddenly pale complexion on Chichi's face-"and had tried to stop them. He ended up being sent back along with them instead."

Chichi was suddenly drained of all her hurt and anger as she clutched shaking hands to the front of her dress. 'How could those abominations be allowed back? What kind of universe would allow something so cruel? Maybe we're lucky that Vegeta is back. If he hadn't of heard, Trunks would be our only defense and that poor boy has already been through hell- Wait a minute.'

"How had Vegeta been so fortunate to have gained this news?" Chichi asked. Her eyes were clenched shut and her arms were straight down her sides as though she were waiting for some sort of blow.

"He had been in-" Bulma began.

"HELL!" Chichi shouted out, finishing Bulma's sentence. Her eyes sparked with renewed anger as she opened them. She was glaring down at her frien-former friend again. "The only reason that he could come back was he had been put with the other monsters. I'm right aren't I?!" She was practically daring Bulma to answer her.

Bulma was very quiet for a moment. Her head was down and few strands of blue hair had escaped her ponytail to fall over her face. She raised her face, her eyes narrowed, and her features set, her fury was almost tangible. "Leave. Now," she spoke clearly and with the warmth of an ice chest.

Chichi stood, shoulders forward, eyes narrowed, and her mouth frozen in a snarl. If this had happened years ago, she would have stayed longer to finish shrieking her stand whether she could win or not. Now though, she just didn't have the energy for it. Her family was gone, she was alone, and she was not a young woman anymore. The hardships of the last few years had aged her more than the passage of time could, and she just didn't have it in her anymore. She turned without another word, climbed into her beat up air car, and left. She never looked back.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama. I am making no money from this piece of amateur fiction.

Author's Notes: I've got Chapter 8 out! Yay!

Remember to review. Constructive criticism is accepted.

Tomorrow Never Knows

By Raidne the Silent Siren

Chapter 8

Vegeta walked into the kitchen and slammed the door behind him. This was his usual entrance so it didn't warrant any large amount of attention. The renewed air of confidence and smug grin though would have turned a few heads. He let his gaze slide over the kitchen and was faintly annoyed to find it empty.

He just killed his own murderer and there wasn't even anyone here to fix him a victory meal. Where was that damn woman anyway?

**********

Bulma tapped away at her computer affectively loosing herself in the schematics that ran across the screen. Since so many of the remaining humans now lived in villages or cropped together in the abandoned cities, she had been trying to think of some ways to improve on the food supply that hadn't been all that stable in years. She had recently thought of an idea for making a capsulated greenhouse that ran off of hydroponics for the villages that had a stable water supply. She was still working out the kinks to fix it to be used in the cities where clean water wasn't always easy to come by.

She had always been someone to use her anger up relatively quickly. She would usually scream at the unfortunate person or object that had invoked her wrath or would throw something. In the past years what anger she felt tended to last longer and be much harder to get rid of. Living under constant threat of attack had not been good on her nerves. It had on the other hand forced to her to become more creative and put all that energy to more interesting uses. She would still scream and throw things but she had matured. If it hadn't been for these changes she probably never would have taken on the task of creating something so much larger than her other projects such as the time machine. Now all that pent up anger was being put to use again. She had done her appropriate screaming and throwing, the broken flasks laying on the tiled floor were testament to that, and she still couldn't sit still.

Chichi's shouts were still echoing in her ears. She glared at the screen as she worked out possible blueprints and tried to concentrate on the numbers and designs in an attempt to block out the memory of the argument. It had been more than an argument and she knew it. One of the few friendships she still had had just ended in angry, bitter words.

When they had first met neither of them had tried to form a friendship. When Chichi had married Son, neither had really ever gone out of her way to get to know the other. When Trunks was born Bulma had often over heard the whispers from the ones that still couldn't trust Vegeta for what he had done when he had come to earth. She had always known that Chichi hadn't trusted Vegeta. In the beginning even Bulma had held on to her doubts on whether or not he had changed. But when Gokou had died Bulma had started to make the first attempt in years to get to know the other woman. When Vegeta had died Chichi had been the first person to come over. When they were finally the last of the original group they had started to be friends. In the back of her mind Bulma had known that Gokou would have been happy that they were there for each other, but knowing him he probably hadn't ever picked up on the fact that they weren't friends to begin with.

Part of the problem with them getting along in the first place was that Bulma had never been able to understand why Chichi had put up such a fight to keep Gohan from training when he was younger. The world _was _in danger after all. Then as the androids continued to kill and slaughter and she noticed her son's own violent reaction to it, she had wanted to stop him with every fiber of her being from going out and fighting. That's when she began to understand why Chichi hadn't wanted Gohan out there. She had wanted her baby boy out of danger and, as a mother, Bulma could relate.

In a fit of anger she slammed her fists against the desk that her computer sat on. It hurt. Tears stung her eyes but she wasn't going to let a damn drop fall. She was as stubborn as her mate was.

She sat very still in her chair until she had regained control of herself.

**********

Trunks hurried into his usual clothes and left his bedroom. His father was down stairs and he thought he had felt his ki rise earlier as if he had gone super. He had been half a sleep at the time so it hadn't really registered at first. Now he was awake and heading for the kitchen. He was a saiyan and needed something to eat.

He walked into the kitchen and saw his mom leaning against the counter sipping some coffee. Trunks wasn't sure but he thought her eyes looked a little red. His father was sitting at the table with a plate in front of him. The amount of food he was consuming was enough to make some people cringe. Trunks looked over to the stove and saw more food still sitting out. He went over and made himself a plate. He noticed absently that the majority of it was meat. It wasn't the kind of thing his mom would have cooked normally. Could Vegeta cook? Trunks decided he didn't really want to know. He sat down at the table with his plate and looked uneasily between his parents.

"So how was your day?" he asked no one in particular.

His mother shrugged and his dad grunted something about the androids. Trunks gave him a startled look and waited for him to elaborate.

"You have one less android to concern yourself with," Vegeta said before taking another bit of his lunch.

Trunks heard the crash and clatter of glass. He turned quickly to see his mother bending down to clean up the broken remains of her coffee mug. He left his seat to get her a washcloth to clean up the mess.

"What happened?" Trunks asked quietly as he bent to help Bulma.

Vegeta shrugged, "We fought. They lost." He smirked, "I had been wanting to do that for years."

After Trunks had helped his mother clean up, without any help from Vegeta, he sat back down at the table and ate the rest of his lunch in silence. He shot Bulma a few glances every so often but she looked like she was thinking about something because she kept frowning and staring at the tiles. Vegeta didn't attempt to break the silence once while they ate.

After Trunks finished eating he put away his dishes, there weren't any leftovers to throw out, and left the house. He told his parents that he was going out but he had his doubts that they had heard a word he had said.

When he took to the air Trunks didn't put much thought behind where he was going. He tried not to think of how he wished he had asked his father which of the androids he had managed to get. It shouldn't matter to him which of them had died first. Both would have to go eventually to protect what remained of the Earth. After the _incident_ though he still had some questions floating around his head that he would have liked answered.

'I have to know,' Trunks thought to himself. He tried to remember when he had picked up on his father's ki. He adjusted his flight accordingly. He was now heading in the direction where he had detected Vegeta's raised ki.

He turned his mind off to any of the thoughts that were nagging at his mind as he flew. These were things he did not want to consider and so did his best to ignore them for a while.

He hadn't needed his extra sense to tell him where to find the battle site. His eyes would have sufficed. He was already beginning to see the edges of the destruction. Vegeta had wanted to make sure that his opponent had been dead. He went deeper into the center of the city. When he finally found a body he nearly flew over without slowing. It took a few minutes for his mind to process what he had seen and he flew back.

He landed lightly next to the person on the ground. His descent didn't even stir the ink black hairs lying around the figure's head. The person was lying on their stomach and their hair obscured what other features would be visible. Trunks knew without turning him over that the person lying on the ground was Juunana-gou. Juunana-gou was dressed in darker clothing than Trunks was used to seeing him in and he realized that subconsciously he had been keeping an eye out for a brightly colored bandanna.

Bending his knees, Trunks sat on the balls of his feet casting a wary eye over the android in front of him. He still expected him to sit up and cry that it was joke and pummel in like he would have years ago. He didn't. He didn't look like he could or would be able to for a long time. Trunks wasn't even particularly sure that the android wasn't dead yet. The smell of blood was thick in the air. Do androids have pulses? He was saved from finding out by a ragged gasp for breath from Juunana-gou's throat. Trunks tensed. He had to stop himself from reaching unconsciously for the sword that he wasn't wearing. He had always worn it while facing the androids and he hadn't carried it much after they were dead. Now it seemed odd not to have it at hand even if he didn't need it anymore.

Juunana-gou didn't move or make a sound again. Warily, Trunks reached out to turn him over. He paused when he felt the back of his shirt. He had smelled the blood but no wounds had been visible at the time. The black shirt under his fingers was tacky with dried blood. He wondered how many more wounds the dark clothing hid. He didn't pause again as he turned the android over.

There were minor cuts on his face but there were obviously worse injuries from the scent of the blood in the air and the evidence was on his hand from the brief touch to Juunana-gou's back. Seeing the half dead android brought back many memories. He could remember every time he had been left to die in a puddle of his own blood and every time he had passed out from the pain of his injuries in the remains of the wall he had just been thrown through. He powered up a ki blast in his hand. It wouldn't take much more to end this right now. He hesitated. Juunana-gou was completely defenseless like this. His father could have done it but he wasn't Vegeta.

He let the gathered ki dissipate. He could just leave him but that would make him no better than them. He couldn't let him live either. He would be far too dangerous once he healed. If he could heal that is. A treacherous little voice in the back of his head whispered, 'He hasn't killed anyone since returning.' Trunks replied, 'That we know of.' To Trunks' chagrin the voice replied, 'When have they ever not made a show of what they were up to?' Trunks' frown deepened. He looked down at the half dead android again. Damn, he didn't want to help him in anyway.

**********

Bulma looked out the window of the kitchen. The sky was dark but it didn't look like it was going to rain. It may have just been her mood that was making everything seem just a little bit darker, just a little bit sharper than normal. She turned when she heard the clatter of plates into the sink. Vegeta was putting the dishes he had eaten off of in the sink. She'd have to get to those later.

Vegeta was turning to leave the kitchen. He was probably going to the gravity room. He hadn't used it much since he had gotten back but mostly because he had been to busy trying to find out how strong Trunks was.

"Trunks is a good boy," Bulma spoke before realizing that she had meant to. "He's spent the down time since defeating the androids and Cell trying to help rebuild. He visits some of the villages and groups that have cropped up over the years."

Vegeta had stopped walking and was now standing and the doorway. He looked at her quietly. The look on his face said he already had a pretty good idea of what she was leading up to. He had been expecting this the minute she realized that he had been to hell.

"You could join him someti-"

"No," he cut her off.

He didn't say anything else and she just watched as he left the room.

**********

When Juunana felt the first pains of consciousness, he wished he could knock himself out again. The first conscious thought he had was 'I hate Vegeta. I really hate Vegeta.' Slowly, very slowly, he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling overhead. His forehead wrinkled a little in confusion. Since when had there been a ceiling there? He unconsciously dug his fingers into the ground under him and wasn't that surprised to find that instead of scrapping his fingers against dirt and gravel he buried them into the sheet and mattress that he was lying on. He blinked a few times to clear his head as he tried to come fully alert. Severe injuries tended to dull the senses as a sort of defense. He was trying to let the pain dull but still bring his mind back up to speed. His body must have already been hard at work trying to repair itself while he had been out cold, otherwise he doubted he could have pulled off this relatively small function.

As his senses finally came to life and his mind start to clear he looked around the room. He was in his apartment, not the one that he shared with Juuhachi. He was lying on the bed still fully clothed and on top of the sheets. Juunana was surprised to see Trunks leaning against a nearby wall. He didn't show it. He kept his face neutrally blank as he watched for a moment to see what the other was going to do. Trunks just stared at him from cold eyes. He wasn't letting anything that he was feeling or thinking show on his face either. When it became clear that he wasn't going to do anything, Juunana, becoming annoyed, spoke.

"Do you plan on making a habit of this? If so I should really invest in some sort of security system." He could see anger creeping into Trunks eyes while his own face stayed completely blank.

Trunks remained silent.

"It is really quite rude to just enter someone's residence without their permission. I think that's called breaking and entering."

"Why?" Trunks voice was so quite he wouldn't have heard him if it wasn't for his enhanced senses.

"'Why' what?" Juunana asked keeping his tone bored. He was getting annoyed with this. He had just gotten the shit beaten out of him and would rather lick his wounds in private but it didn't look like that was about to happen. To bad he wouldn't be able to talk Trunks into licking them for him. It was also getting to him how he couldn't seem to raise himself up just yet without feeling dizzy. 

He wasn't sure what the hell Trunks was asking him about either. "Do you want to know why I'm alive? I've already told you what I know. Unless of course you want to know how I survived your father. Do you want to know why I did the shit I did last time round? I'm sure you're curious as to why. Or," he let his gaze drop deliberately to Trunks lips, "do you mean something more personal?" He smirked when he saw Trunks blush slightly before he managed to catch himself. Juunana continued to smirk.

Trunks looked at the floor for a moment to calm himself before he looked back up to meet his eyes. Juunana could tell now that Trunks was uncomfortable in his presence. Trunks just wasn't as good at hiding his emotions as he was. Hell, half the time Juunana was thoroughly convinced that he didn't have emotions so there really wasn't much to hide. Trunks was very human and the type of person who made a habit of acting on his emotions. He basically sucked at this game.

"Why did you-" Trunks began to ask but broke off suddenly looking ill.

Juunana chuckled a little and managed to sit up a little straighter. This just kept getting better and better. "I guess this answers the question on whether it was good for you too."

Trunks flinched. Obviously he wasn't taking this situation well. Juunana continued to smirk and let his amusement at the situation show. He wasn't scared of Trunks. That much was decided. When he had first come back he had been uneasy about running into him considering this _was _the guy that had killed him. Right now it was hard to be afraid of a guy who was acting like a nervous teenager who had just received his first kiss. Juunana's eyes widened a fraction at that thought. No way. Trunks was somewhere in his twenties now. Granted he knew the kid hadn't had much chance to be around anyone his own age when he was a teenager but after his death he surely had _some _free time. 'Well, one way to find out,' Juunana thought with an evil smirk.

"I bet you're still virgin," Juunana remarked trying not to laugh too hard and shaking his head in mock shame. The look on Trunks' face was pure murder now.

"_That would be none of your business_," Trunks gritted out between his teeth.

Juunana studied his reaction closely. He knew there was no way in hell that Trunks would actually share such personal information with _him _of all people. He had been expecting a blush to give proof to his new suspicions but Trunks' reaction looked more like offended pride. Juunana gave a shrug. 'I wonder if he freaks this bad every time someone comes on to him?' He propped himself up against his headboard and watched Trunks glare at him. 'Probably not considering most people would probably leave him alone afterwards. Then he would never have gotten the chance to get laid in the first place.' Juunana would rather egg him on further and see how much it took before Trunks had a nervous breakdown or his control broke.

"Why are you still here?" Juunana asked, slightly curious. What he really wanted to ask was 'Why the hell am I still alive' but that seemed too much like admitting a weakness for him.

Trunks had another one of his pauses where he just stared ahead. That was getting very annoying. Juunana was beginning to wonder if he was going to have to do something else that would shock him out of his silence. He tried to figure out just how sturdy his legs were at the moment. He'd be damned, again, if he was going to trip on his own feet. The idea of an audience just made him more cautious. He wasn't sure if Trunks would peel him off the floor nor did he want to find out through experimentation.

Trunks suddenly turned to the window to leave, his pale hair moving with the suddenness of his movement.

"And here I was just beginning to enjoy the pleasure of your company," Juunana called after him. He laughed at Trunks' retreating back. He stopped immediately but still wore a smirk.

He looked at the window before letting his gaze slide to the door. It was probably time for him to get on his way also. His smirk dropped as he took in the distance between the bed and the door. He didn't even want to think of how he had neglected the rest of the apartment and wasn't even sure on the exact direction the front door was in.

'Well this should be fun,' he thought as he slid his feet to the floor.

Eventually, through grunts of annoyance and pain and broken streams of curses, he made it out to the street. Of course he had had to choose an apartment on the eighth floor! If he had had the energy for it he would have flown away but not before blasting the entire district to ash to release some frustration.

He looked up at the sky ready to tell Yemma exactly what he thought of him when saw something moving out of the side of his eye. He turned suspiciously to see what could possibly be happening now. With his luck it was Vegeta coming for Round 2. His eyes zoomed in on blonde hair. He immediately tensed. 'I think I would have preferred Vegeta.'

Juuhachi landed two feet away from him. She took in his bloodied and bruised appearance with a raised eyebrow.

"You look like shit." Her voice didn't change and neither did her expression.

"I ran into Vegeta," he paused for a second before raising his own eyebrow at his sister, "And your excuse would be?"

She ignored him of course. She was remarkably good at it and probably the only person alive or dead who ever succeeded at such a feat.

"How did you run into Vegeta?" she asked with a bored tone that most people couldn't manage when they were talking about running into people that were supposed to be dead.

"Think back to our grand escape. The little runt hitched a ride," Juunana said with a dismissive wave of a hand. If a casual observer could ignore his injuries and ruined clothing they would have thought he was talking about something as minor as sending back a wrong order in a restaurant.

"I take it he wasn't happy to see you," Juuhachi said with a lift of her lips.

"He was a little displeased," Juunana said.

Juuhachi looked him over again. "Can you fly?"

He gave her a look, "If I could have flown would-"

"Never mind," she cut in. She glared at him while she walked over to put his arm over her shoulders. "We're going to have to get you into Gero's hibernation tubes so I don't have to lug you're sorry ass around for the next week."

"I feel so loved," Juunana muttered as they took off. He was sure she rolled eyes but couldn't prove anything. Call him crazy but he had the feeling she wasn't going to let him live this one down.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor have I ever owned, Dragonball Z or any of its characters. Both belong to Akira Toriyama. I am making no money from this amateur piece of fiction.

Author's Notes: It's been a while I know. If this came out weird then I'm blaming it on the medication. I also want to say that I am amazed at how hard this chapter was to write.

As always, please review. Constructive criticism is accepted. Flames will be laughed at.

Tomorrow Never Knows

By Raidne the Silent Siren

Chapter 9

Juunana-gou stepped out of the hibernation tube and into the rubble-strewn lab. Neither of the twins felt particularly inclined to clean up even if they were still using some of the facilities. There were still broken flasks and computer parts that would crunch under foot. There were still scorch marks along one wall from an energy blast. Things just got worse from there.

Juunana stretched his limbs and was relieved to note a lack of stiffness or pain. He was completely healed. Goody for him. He let his cold stare travel over the lab in search of something that he already knew wasn't there. Now where had his sister gone off to at a time like this? First she ditches him the first time in the damn tube to get a shower and clothes. Now she had left him again and was who knows where. He wouldn't be surprised if she was shopping. He was slowly becoming convinced that she was secretly plotting his death through negligence. Bitch.

Looking down at himself and his torn clothes, he scowled. He was filthy. It would probably be a while before she got back so he might as well take advantage of the shower.

**********

Bulma picked up the deactivation switch that was sitting on a table and had been nearly forgotten. She still had a few small adjustments to make before it would be ready for use. Not that it was really needed anymore.

Vegeta had killed one of the androids. She was still having trouble wrapping her mind around that little fact. For some reason it had been easier to get used to the idea that they were back than it was for their numbers to be reduced. Was it just her or had she become cynical?

She picked up a screwdriver to finish tinkering on the small hand held device. She had expanded on the plans for the original by adding a button that deactivated the androids for a time but didn't kill them in the sense that the original did. She doubted that they would need it but it never hurt to think ahead.

She put it back down after a few minutes. It was done unless she decided to make any more changes. She looked at her computer and thought about working on some of the plans that she had started on earlier. This had been a very long day and she needed something to take her mind off of things.

Vegeta was one of the main things on her mind at the moment. It still bothered her that he had been sent to hell. She doubted she was going to get used to the idea anytime soon. How the hell was a woman supposed to get used to something like that?! Vegeta wasn't helping things either. She could probably rest a little easier if he would agree to help with the villages or something but he was standing firm on his decision to do no such thing. Why did he have to be such a stubborn ass? Men!

**********

Juunana pulled his ruined t-shirt over his head as he walked out of the bathroom. At least he was clean now. His clothing was another matter. He was deliberately avoiding mirrors now that he was dressed. Once the shirt had cleared his neck he was forced to take a sudden step backward. A bundle of clothes had suddenly been shoved into his face and if he hadn't taken the step backward he would have likely run right into it. The clothes were being held by fist. The fist was attached to an arm. The arm was attached to a bored looking blonde.

Sis was back.

Juuhachi was now wearing dark denim jeans, a white t-shirt, a denim vest, and white sneakers. 

"The evidence is beginning to pile up," Juunana muttered as he came to the conclusion that, yes his sister did care more about shopping than she did about whether or not he died through some weird malfunction in a machine that was built by a mad man. What did he expect? Life sucked.

Juuhachi must have chosen to ignore his comment because she shoved the clothes into his hands without a response. Without a response until she had a better look at him.

"What happened? Did you fall into the toilet?"

Juunana was well aware of the fact that his hair was still wet and was clinging to his face. No sane person would have touched the towels in that bathroom. He scowled at his sister and went to the bathroom to change. He didn't think she deserved a 'thank you' for the clothes.

Closing the bathroom door behind him he began to sort through the clothes his sister gave him. He trusted her to watch his back in a fight but he was crazier than he thought if he was going to trust her with his clothes. He was relieved to note that there was nothing pink in the pile. It would be something that she would do after all those times he had done something to her clothes. It wasn't his fault that the ink hadn't really been invisible.

He discovered his suspicions were well founded when he pulled out a pale blue t-shirt that had the words "I like puppies!" on the front. He quickly checked for another shirt. There was. He was not at all relieved. He didn't bother to read the entire caption on the front but he managed to gather that it said something to the effect of boys were like parking spaces.

Standing up with both offending shirts in hand he stuck his head out the door. He glared at his sister and held the shirts out for her to see. "This better be joke." He dropped both wastes of material to catch the shirt Juuhachi threw at his face. He ignored her chuckling. This shirt was black. He held it out to make sure there wasn't anything offensive to his sense of taste. The shirt passed inspection and he went back into the bathroom.

When he came out of the bathroom the next time he was wearing blue jeans, the shirt, and a pair of sneakers.

"I see you went with the black."

"Shut up." Pause. "Let's get out of here."

*********

Minikui glared at the mending as though her eyes could destroy the offending sight with the weight of their gaze alone. It wasn't working of course. She was supposed to be mending items of clothing that belonged to members of the village. To make matters worse, she was nowhere near finished and Shufu was coming to inspect her work.

What did that nag think she was?! Minikui hated every aspect of village life. The parts she hated the most involved any kind of work. She had heard stories from some of the older village residents when she was young. They would speak of how things were before the androids and not all of them had been living their lives out in the middle of nowhere. Some had lived in the cities. She had been immediately taken with the idea of living a life where you didn't have to make your own meals or ever have to do hard labor to get by.

She wasn't completely stupid, despite what Yokubo would say to the contrary. She knew the cities themselves were still in ruins but she suspected they would be fully rebuilt someday. When they were that was where she wanted to be.

Ms. Briefs would probably have everything back to the way things had once been, and were supposed to be, eventually. Bulma Briefs was _the _most powerful woman on the planet, after all. Thus her interest in Trunks. Granted he was attractive and she was beginning to tire of the boring boys that made up the village's bachelors. Her real interest lay in whom his family was. The Briefs were quite obviously rich and when things got back to the way they were supposed to be-

"Minikui!"

The girl's head jerked up suddenly at the sound of her name. She quickly removed any sign of the smirk that had stretched across her face without her knowledge. She looked up at the looming figure of Shufu and tried to keep the anger and annoyance she felt for the older woman off her face.

"What have you been doing for the past 2 hours?" Shufu looked down on her with her faintly superior air. Shufu was in charge of overseeing the duties of the young women of the village. No one really remembered how she had gotten the position and many suspected it had been self-appointed. No one contradicted her or had the nerve to ask. She had light brown hair pulled back from a sun tanned face and black eyes behind small spectacles.

"I've been working," Minikui answered lightly and as innocently as she was capable of.

"You've been on the same stitch for a full thirty minutes," Shufu accused. Her hands were planted on her hips.

"You must be mistaken," she said. She was getting annoyed and was having a harder time controlling her expression. 'I want the hell out of this damn village!' she thought to herself.

**********

Trunks flew through the air.

One day had passed since he had helped that creature Juunana-gou. He couldn't believe he had allowed himself to do such a thing. His thoughts seemed to chase each other around in his head without really coming to a stop. He had been telling himself that he had helped him because he didn't want to be anything like them but his subconscious just wouldn't leave well enough alone.

He was not happy with himself at the moment.

__

"I guess this answers the question on whether it was good for you too." Trunks shuddered at the memory. That memory just made him very uncomfortable.

The thing that probably irritated him the most was the way that Juunana-gou apparently insisted on talking to him. Whenever Trunks was around him the android spoke as though he had done nothing wrong. As though he felt no shame for any of the vile crimes he had committed in his past. 'He's an android,' he thought to himself angrily, 'he doesn't _feel_ anything.'

He knew that Juunana-gou and Juuhachi-gou had been human once so a part of him, a small part of him, couldn't help but to wonder if there was anything human left after Gero had been finished. He had trouble selling himself completely to the idea. It's hard to have pity for someone who wiped out the majority of your planet and killed your family and friends. He was amazed that he could even entertain the thought that they could feel remorse for anything.

This is why, he kept telling himself, that the only reason he helped Juunana-gou was because he didn't want to be anything like them. He tried his best not to the think of the other possible reasons behind letting Juunana live.

As for why he was heading back to Juunana-gou's apartment…well…he was still trying to think of the reason behind that. He knew why he was going. He wanted to know if the android was still alive. The reasons behind wanting to find out didn't bear any close examination. He just kept telling himself that he wanted to know in case Juunana turned out to still be a threat.

Trunks seemed to be telling himself a lot of things these days.

When he reached the building he went in through the window like he had done every other time he had come. Shortly after entering the room he realized he was the only one there. The only things in the bed were the bloody sheets.

**********

Trunks landed just outside of the mountain village. He had told his mother that he had been going to one of the villages anyway and since Juunana-gou wasn't in the apartment he needed to do something with his time. He wouldn't be expected home for a few more hours and he didn't want to raise questions by going home early. He _really _didn't want to answer his mother's questions.

He steeled himself before entering the village. He was unspeakably relieved when no one immediately rushed over to greet him. A few of the men working nearby shouting their greetings to him but that was it. He asked them where he could find Furui. After being pointed in the right direction he started off to find the elderly woman.

The entire way to her cabin he kept glancing around in case some of the more abrasive of the girls happened to spot him. No one came around. That made him nervous. It was like the quiet before the storm.

He knocked on the cabin door and waited nervously on the porch until he heard a call from inside saying to enter.

He pushed open the door and bowed to the elderly woman standing by the stove. Her long gray hair was pulled back into its usual braid.

The cabin and its furnishings were made completely of wood, except for the wood stove. Electricity hadn't been returned yet to this area. Bulma was still working on that. The lighting was dim and provided by an open window. There were lanterns and candles under the cabinets, but they wouldn't be used unless it was a storm or nightfall. There was a circular wooden table in the middle of the small kitchen with three chairs. The chairs had cushions on the seats which Trunks was sure Furui had made herself.

"Trunks," she nodded her greeting to him. "Have a seat. I'm making coffee."

He sat down and wondered about what was the best way to broach the subject he was curious about. "When I came today…I noticed…"

"We're organizing a trade with some of the closer villages and Shufu has organized the girls to make blankets and the like for trading." She didn't even bother with turning around.

"Oh." Trunks stared at the table having nothing better to do. He felt embarrassed for even asking. Well, for attempting to ask anyway. "Is there anything that I could be of use for?"

Furui lifted the kettle off of the stove and reached for two cups. "There's nothing that we can't handle ourselves."

"Oh," Trunks said for the second time. It was good that the people were getting back on their own feet but he was beginning to feel pretty useless.

Furui handed him his cup of coffee and he accepted it with a nod of thanks. She sat down in the chair across from him with a sigh brought on by age. She propped her cane against the table and sipped her coffee.

After a momentary silence Furui spoke, "Those two strangers haven't been back."

Trunks was glad he had just swallowed otherwise he might have choked. He had almost forgotten that the androids had been to this village. 

"Oh." He chided himself instantly. He seemed to be using as few syllables as possible today.

Furui kept a steady gaze on his face as she spoke. "No. They haven't. I'm sure some of the young people are disappointed at the lack of new blood in the area."

"I can see how they would be," Trunks said. He sat down his cup. Suddenly he wasn't very thirsty.

"It had been strange how they showed up that way."

"Maybe they were from one of the nearby villages?" he suggested. He was almost positive that Furui knew exactly who and what had been in the village that day but he didn't dare confirm it. He felt that the fewer people who knew about this the better. 

'What are you going to do though when they start killing again?' he asked himself.

"I doubt it," Furui said calmly.

"Why is that?" Trunks asked distractedly. No. They might not start killing again. They hadn't done it yet. '"Yet" being the key word here.' Trunks somehow managed not to show the annoyance he was beginning to feel with himself on his face.

"They were asking questions as though they were, what is the phrase, 'out of the loop'."

"Like what?" Trunks asked. He still didn't understand why the androids had come to the village in the first place.

"The girl mostly asked about things such as the androids, recent events," she looked up from her mug. His face betrayed nothing and she went on. "The boy was quiet. He seemed to be trying to avoid some of the more curious young people."

Trunks tried not to snicker at the sudden mental image he had of Juunana-gou ducking behind huts to avoid the hordes he dealt with daily. He was surprised that the android hadn't snapped.

He wasn't sure what he should say to the woman so he said nothing. He resumed sipping his coffee.

**********

Minikui stretched her arms and legs as she left the rest of the women and girls busy at work. That taskmaster Shufu had finally gone to get some food and drink and when she had. Minikui had taken the opportunity to sneak out. She had had enough of it.

She looked up and saw her cousin walk by carrying firewood. She saw her chance for revenge.

"Watch your step!" On cue Yokubo's foot caught on an invisible crack in the ground and he fell. He scraped up the bottom of his chin on the firewood. He rolled his head to glare at his nearly hysterical cousin. He stood up and began trying to dust some of the dirt from his clothes.

"I heard your boyfriend was here," he said calmly.

"Which one?" Minikui said with one final giggle.

"The one you can't get."

Minikui grumbled something impolite about Yokubo. Her good mood was already dissolving. He just smirked. "I'm so sick of this damn town."

"You say that a lot." She ignored in him and stared down the empty street. Most people weren't out at the moment since most had jobs elsewhere. "Why don't you just leave?" He snickered slightly. He didn't expect her to ever leave and thought it would be amusing to see her get saddled with some old fart and raise eight kids after all the talk she had made of wanting to get the hell out.

"I will."

Yokubo was forced to do a double take. "What?"

"I will," she said again. An unpleasant expression had formed on her face. "I'm sure Capsule Corporation could use someone."

**********

Trunks was leaving the village through a back trail. Furui had warned him many of the girls would probably be taking breaks or the like around this time. He didn't bother with trying to convince himself that he was doing anything other than sneaking away.

After he was a good distance from the village and knew he wouldn't encounter any of the villagers, he relaxed and started to take flight. He would have anyway if he hadn't heard a twig snap. He quickly tensed and forced away the irrational fear that he was about to be jumped by his unwanted and overly enthusiastic fan club. Logically he knew that was impossible but still, you can't necessarily blame the guy.

He turned and saw Juunana-gou, not even bothering to hide, leaning with his back against a tree and his hands shoved in his jeans' pockets. He was completely healed, something that was noticed uneasily. He was also wearing that damn smirk. He seemed completely confident. As though he had forgotten that Trunks was now much stronger than he. Trunks wondered briefly if his father had hit the android too hard on the head. He discarded the notion quickly. Juunana-gou had enough of an ego to the point where it wouldn't matter.

They just stared at each other for a few moments. Trunks was the one to break the silence, "What are you doing here?"

Juunana raised an eyebrow slightly; "You keep showing up at my place completely uninvited so I thought I'd return the favor."

"Why exactly are you here Juunana-gou?" Trunks asked.

"So suspicious," Juunana-gou teased. "And please, call me Juunana. Juunana-gou sounds far too formal." He ignored the annoyed look Trunks gave him for that. Trunks did not want to become familiar with the creature if he could avoid it.

"You haven't answered my question."

"You're certainly more talkative today. I may need to try this again some time," He raised a hand when Trunks opened his mouth again. "Yes, your question, I remember. Would you believe that I was bored and missed your pleasant company?"

"No."

"Good. I would have been disappointed if you had."

"You need a hobby."

Juunana's eyes almost lit up at that remark, "Sarcasm. I was beginning to think you weren't capable of a sense of humor." He left the tree and began to walk around the area of the forest they were in. Both hands were in his pockets again and he watched the trees around them with his face turned away from Trunks. "For your information I had a hobby," he turned slightly so that Trunks could see his lack of expression, "it resulted in a five year stay in hell." He suddenly looked amused again, "The room service there sucked."

"Why are you telling me this?" Trunks was beginning to feel tired. He could not possibly understand the android's motivations.

"What exactly have you done since you killed Juuhachi and I?" Juunana asked. He was facing away from Trunks again and was still walking. Trunks had to turn to keep him in sight as Juunana circled him.

"Wha-why?" Trunks asked.

"Curious. You spent the majority of your life trying to kill us and then you finally succeed." Juunana turned his head to regard Trunks again, his face blank. "I bet it was the happiest moment of your life."

Trunks didn't say anything. He just continued to watch the android warily.

"Let me guess. You probably spent a few months moping around the house without any purpose for a while. You didn't have the _evil _androids around anymore. What were you supposed to do? Once the battle is fought and won, the warrior is _useless_." Juunana continued to circle him at a leisurely pace. Trunks watched his profile since it was the most of his face that he could see.

"You probably started visiting these villages as an attempt to feel needed," Juunana said this without any inflection or change in expression. He sounded utterly bored with the subject. He let out a sort of short chuckle in a puff of breath. He turned and smirked at Trunks. "Humans. You really are quite predictable."

Trunks glared into the ice blue eyes that were much closer than he would have liked. Juunana had been moving closer with every step he had made without Trunks realizing it.

He hated the android all over again for every word that he had just spoken. He wished he had brought his sword. 'How dare he think that he knows anything about me!'

Juunana reached out, still smirking, to brush cool fingers over the fist Trunks had formed unconsciously at his side. "Predictable," he said as he trailed his fingers down Trunks' clenched ones. "All I had to do was push the right buttons and you're ready to explode.

"Granted you do have moments when you surprise even me." He lifted his face closer to Trunks' and they were now only inches apart. "So, Trunks, why am I still alive?"

Trunks took a quick step back and pulled back his hand. He didn't like having the android that close to him. He especially didn't like the way Juunana hadn't seemed to be in any hurry to release his hand. "You already said it yourself. Yemma let you go."

Juunana continued to smirk. "You know that's not what I meant," he said as he took the step that brought him closer to Trunks.

Trunks wanted to run away very badly. Juunana-gou was still very capable of intimidating him with or without his power. It was the pride that he had inherited from his father kept him in his place. He would not run from him. He had fled once already since the androids returned and didn't want to do it again.

"What is it that you want from me?" Trunks asked quietly. He was relieved that his voice came out calmer than he was. He spoke softly but knew that the android would have no trouble hearing him. He was too damn close to not have.

Juunana did what he usually did with things that he felt unimportant or below his notice. He ignored the question. "I have a theory. Let me know if I'm right." He managed to give the impression that he was looking down on Trunks even though they were about the same height. "This is one of those 'be the bigger man' things, isn't it? You just wanted to be able to feel good about yourself."

"Just because you're only out for yourself doesn't mean that's the way everyone else is," Trunks said as calmly as he was able to. "There's nothing wrong with making sure I never sink to your level."

Juunana's eyes bored into Trunks' head as though reading whatever it was that he wanted to know at the back of Trunks' skull. It was very disconcerting. "That wasn't the only reason," Juunana whispered.

"Don't start thinking too much of yourself, android," Trunks said.

"I don't doubt that you would kill me," Juunana said flippantly, "I just think that you'll wait for me to give you a good reason."

With that Juunana-gou leaned forward and, for the second time since his return, shocked Trunks with a kiss. There was one big difference. The first kiss had been a mere brush of lips where this was a total lip lock.

Trunks was shocked still and was too surprised to push him away. After a second Juunana-gou pulled away and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You seem to be more open minded when you're looking for answers so I thought I would get some insurance." With that he was gone. He vanished into the forest and there was no way for Trunks to track him.

Trunks rubbed at his mouth with the back of his hand and looked around. The only people to see what had just transpired included a couple of birds and a squirrel. He slowly lifted into the air and started home. At the moment he wasn't thinking too heavily on what had happened. He was far to numb for that. He knew that later everything would hit him.

For now though, he was able to ignore everything that had just happened. It wouldn't last long, but at least he could have a few minutes of peace.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.

Author's Note: There is no way I can apologize for how long this took to be updated. I had written this chapter twice and each was scrapped before deciding on this. I also started college last year and as much fun as I have with writing it just doesn't rank highly with my priorities when it comes to school work and keeping my job. That's not even counting family and friendship type responsibilities. My life has been chaos and in the last week I've just felt like I had to write. I plan to finish this story. I don't know how long it'll take but I do plan to finish. I've also started on the draft for the next chapter.

Now please read and I hope you enjoy.

Tomorrow Never Knows

Raidne

Chapter 10

Juunana was rudely awakened by an angry lavender haired demi-saiyan. Trunks had his foot poised to kick again when he saw the android was awake.

"What?" Juunana scowled. He had been asleep in his room, minding his own business and not bothering anyone (for the first time in his life) and still he couldn't get any peace. It was official. The world hated him.

"Are you awake?" Trunks asked. He was standing over the bed so Juunana had to look up at him.

"No," Juunana said sarcastically, "I make a frequent habit of talking in my sleep."

Trunks sighed in exasperation. "I want a straight answer for once."

"Well, if it's confusing you so much. I am awake."

"That's not what I meant." Trunks was rubbing his eyes.

Juunana tossed an arm behind his head. The last time he had seen Trunks was when he had kissed him in the woods. That had taken place just that afternoon. Why couldn't they schedule these little sessions. He was really getting tired of the way they kept taking place when he was trying to sleep.

"You keep showing up. Why?"

Trunks looked momentarily startled by the question.

"I want some real answers."

"It would be nice to know what the questions are." Juunana sat up and leaned against the head board. This certainly felt familiar.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Wow. You managed to say it without blushing," said Juunana. He watched as Trunks' face took a noticeably crimson hue. "Oops. Spoke too soon."

"Just give me a damn answer."

"Why?" Juunana asked suddenly curious. "You won't like whatever I say."

Trunks glared at him. "I'll decide that."

Juunana cocked his head as he studied him. "And if I said I was using you? Or I could say I'm trying to gain your trust so that I can use it against you later?"

Trunks began to look a little ill. Juunana watched in interest as the boy quickly hid his emotions.

"This might amaze you, but I don't have to have an ulterior motive for everything I do." He shifted a little where he sat. "I did it because I felt like it." He couldn't help the smirk that slipped out. "I won't lie though and say I didn't enjoy watching you freak out."

Trunks took a few steps back so he could lean against the wall across from Juunana. "I don't understand you."

Juunana rolled his eyes. He thought that was obvious. The hero types were never supposed to relate to the villains. It was a rule somewhere.

"Did you wake me up just to ask me that?" Juunana glared at him.

Trunks glared back. "No. I've just gotten tired of wondering what you're up to."

"Not a damn thing." Trunks looked surprised at the amount of anger that could be heard in that one sentence. Ok. So he was more than just a little bitter about the changes that had been made in his life. "What?" he growled when he saw Trunks' expression.

"I thought you'd be glad to be back. It has to be better than the alternative."

"Sometimes." Trunks still looked confused. He made an annoyed noise and tried to explain. "I was the most feared being on the planet and now…" His point was driven home by a fist driven through the wall. Trunks just watched him fume.

"What did that wall ever do to you?"

Juunana snorted. "You've been sarcastic twice in one day. Careful that you don't hurt yourself."

"Yes, because I know you care so much."

Juunana chuckled a little. Trunks wasn't acting like himself. At least, he wasn't acting the way Juunana expected him to. Maybe he had finally broke him?

"How late is it?

"Late."

"My, aren't we being cryptic tonight."

Trunks glared at him before grudgingly admitting, "I couldn't sleep."

"Guilty conscience?" Juunana smirked at him. He was having fun. Trunks wasn't behaving as though he was going to kill him and he got to tease someone for a little while. It was added bonus that Trunks was getting pretty irritated.

Trunks just glared silently at him. He was probably reconsidering whether he should have come. Too late for that. He was there and Juunana now needed to be entertained.

"Let me guess. It's none of my business right?"

"No. It's not." Trunks was seething. It was pretty obvious.

"What, feeling guilty that you let the big bad android kiss you? More than once?" Juunana's eyes were half lidded with apparent boredom.

"Shut up."

"That's it isn't it." Juunana quirked an eyebrow as a particularly evil idea came to him. "Maybe you're feeling guilty because you enjoyed it?"

The look that Trunks gave him said very clearly that he could go back to hell at any time. In fact, Trunks would be more than happy to assist him.

"Or," Juunana continued on despite the apparent danger, "You feel guilty that you saved your father's murderer?"

Trunks looked like he was going to be sick again. It was fun watching when the boy lost control of what his face showed. Apparently this was still a new skill.

"Does it even count anymore though?"

Trunks looked confused again. "Does what count?"

"That I killed Vegeta."

Trunks' eyebrow began to twitch. "Why wouldn't it?" he all but growled.

"Well," Juunana drawled the word out, "he is alive after all."

"Of course it still counts." Trunks looked ready to leave. Touchy subject.

"Why?" he asked not really looking for a real answer but awfully curious as to what Trunks would say. 'Oh no, I'm not trying to stall and keep Trunks here a little longer,' he thought sarcastically to himself.

The twitch had gotten worse. Juunana wondered briefly if he should broach the subject of the saiyan's blood pressure. Something like that couldn't be healthy.

"Because of you I grew up without knowing my father. You destroyed my world. You took my best friend away from me," he was glaring now. Juunana absolutely refused to let himself squirm. It was undignified. "That's why it still counts."

Silence.

Juunana watched Trunks who had gone still and was staring at some point on the wall just behind his head. Juunana hated being ignored. He also hated being treated like he was stupid.

"I know you don't forgive me for anything. That's not what I'm asking about. I merely meant Vegeta. Of course the others count against me. They're still dead." Obviously Juunana wasn't known for his sensitivity. "Just so you know. I spent enough time with your father in hell. You didn't miss much. He's a total asshole."

Now Trunks was staring at him. Through him. "You don't feel the slightest regret for anything you've done." It wasn't a question.

Now Juunana was forced to look away. Trunks had just scored a hit and he didn't even seem to know it. He still didn't understand any of what had surfaced after he'd died and had been forced to see himself through the eyes of his victims. Was it guilt? Trunks was still looking at him.

He hated himself for it but this time he did squirm a little under that stare.

When he looked up again, Trunks had slid down the wall and was sitting on the floor with his arms around his knees. He looked tired. It looked like something sleep couldn't help with. He watched as Trunks swallowed and started to speak. He looked like he was having trouble getting the words out.

"I've been to Gero's lab," Trunks was staring at his hands. His hair falling in front of his face. "I found files on you and your sister.-"

"Stop." Trunks looked surpised. Juunana-gou stared coldly at him. "I don't want to know."

"But-," Trunks began. Juunana glared and stood from the bed. "Don't you want to know about yourself?"

He moved so he was standing over Trunks so the other man had to look up at him.

"Whatever is in those files, it isn't me. I'm not human. My life began when Juuhachi and I woke up and killed the good doctor."

Juunana lowered himself to the ground so he was squatting in front of the other man. He quickly leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Trunks didn't respond but he didn't move away either. Juunana pulled back after a moment.

"The people in those files are dead. I have no desire to dig up the past." He shifted so he could see the sky through the window. Dawn was approaching. "Can you come back tomorrow night?"

Trunks looked surprised but nodded.

_End Chapter 10_


End file.
